Descendant
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: My Ghost Whisperer Spinoff featuring Jim & Melinda's son Aiden. Descendant features Aiden as a young adult and how he deals with his gift and how his wife deals with him having the gift and him being in danger. Jim & Melinda play big roles. PLEASE COMMENT
1. Episode 1 Pilot

**Here Is The First Episode Of My Ghost Whisperer Spinoff called "DESCENDANT". Hope You All Enjoy The First Episode Of Descendant. Please Comment!**

**1.01 "Pilot"**

It was a dark stormy night, a limo pulled up in front of the a house. Two newlyweds got out of the limo and ran up to the porch. Aiden picked up Megan and carried her into the house and upstairs.

"I'm sorry I can't take you on a proper honeymoon" Aiden felt guilty he couldn't afford to take his wife on a honeymoon. Aiden put Megan down by the bed "It's ok don't worry about you" Megan said as she kissed Aiden "You know what I'm thinking" Megan said as she dropped her wedding dress. "I think I have a pretty good clue" Aiden said as he began to kiss Megan. They made love for the first time together that night.

The next morning, Aiden was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast when Megan snuck up and put her arms around him. "Oh hey morning babe" Aiden turned around and kissed her "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but you ruined that" Megan stared at Aiden "Aww thats sweet hon, but I'll eat later. I have to go get ready, I promised mom I would open the shop since she and dad are going out of town for a few days". Megan called Melinda and Jim both mom and dad since her parents were both dead. "Oh that reminds me I have to go pick up my brother and sisters later" Aiden said. "Than this is going to be a fun week than" Megan said jokingly. Melinda and Jim had 4 kids now Aiden (21), Andrea (15), Alexander (8) and Ashley (4). Megan grabbed a piece of toast and ran upstairs to get dressed, Aiden quickly followed her.

They both were upstairs getting dressed, Aiden kept staring at Megan "You know what we should do" Aiden said to Megan as she was fixing her dress. Aiden started to kiss Megan's neck, Megan started to giggle "not now Aiden, I have to get ready" Megan was saying to Aiden as she started to laugh "oh what the hell" Megan said as she pulled Aiden on the bed with her. A half hour later they were getting dressed again. Aiden grabbed his work jacket, Megan grabbed her purse and they both left the house and walked to their cars, it was a bright sunny day. Aiden walked Megan to her car and gently pushed her against the car and kissed her. "Be careful" Aiden told Megan as she got into her car "I will. Love you", Megan blew Aiden a kiss "Love you too. Call me" Aiden said said back and walked to his truck "We'll see" Megan yelled out her window as she pulled out of the drive way.

Aiden pulled out of the drive way and drove to the firehouse where he worked. When Aiden graduated from High School, he started taking EMT classes at Rockland U. Aiden got out of his truck, his friend Jake was in the EMT checking the equipment out, Jake seen Aiden walking over to the truck "Man, what the hell are you doing here, your suppose to be on vacation" Jake said to Aiden as he got out of the EMT truck. "Well Hello to you to" Aiden said. "Go spend time with your wife" Jake said. "She's not even home today, she had to open my mom's shop" Aiden explained to Jake "And this is the only place you could think of to come" Jake asked Aiden "Well yeah" Aiden said as he was looking at all the equipment in the truck to make sure it was all there. "Listen to me get your ass in that new expensive truck your dad bought and go be with your wife" Jake said to Aiden. "OK. fine, poker night at your house Friday" Aiden asked Jake as he walked to his truck. "Yep see you then" Jake said. Aiden drove off around the square to Same As It Never Was ANTIQUES.

Aiden walked in Same As It Never Was ANTIQUES. "Hey babe" Aiden said as he walked in. Megan was behind the counter on the laptop just browsing "Oh hey hon, what are you doing here" Megan asked Aiden as she walked over and kissed and hugged him. Aiden wrapped his arms around her "Well I went down to the firehouse and" Aiden stopped talking "Do you hear that" Aiden asked Megan "Hear what" she asked him "Stay here" Aiden told Megan. Megan looked worried as Aiden went downstairs to the basement "Anybody down here" Aiden looked around in the basement. Aiden went toward the hole to the Underground, he went into the hole "Hello?" Aiden looked around and seen a shadow figure "I can't help you if you don't show yourself". The shadow disappeared. Aiden turned around went back into the basement of the store. A ghost dressed in white stood in the corner watching Aiden as he went back upstairs. "Everything alright" Megan asked Aiden. "I seen a shadow but it disappears and than I swear I could feel a presence or something down there but nothing was there or at least that's what I was seeing" Aiden said to Megan as he sat down in the chair behind the counter. "What are you going to do" she asked Aiden "I don't know I just feel like I'm being watched sometimes. It's creepy and it scares the hell out of me sometimes" he told her. Megan walked over and sat on Aiden's lap "Maybe you should tell mom about this" she said to him "What difference will it make, mom can't do what I do" Aiden said to Megan and kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes, Aiden felt a ghost enter the room Aiden got up out of the chair "Who are you" he asked the ghost. "Oh come on Aide, how can you not remember me" the ghost said. The ghost removed the hoodie from her head. "Jessica" Aiden said shockingly.

"Jessica? Who the hell is Jessica" a jealous Megan asked "She was my ex in high school" Aiden told Megan. Jessica walked over to Aiden, Jessica ran her hands down Aiden's chest "My my my have you changed". Aiden backed away quickly "WHOA, wait a minute Jessica, Just tell me what you want so I can cross you over into the light". Jessica walked closer to Aiden "I want you" Jessica said to Aiden "WHOA" Aiden exclaimed. "Excuse me, what the hell is going on" Megan asked. "She's trying to come on to me" Aiden told Megan. Megan started to yell "Listen bitch he's mine now". Aiden backed up more as Jessica was following him "Jessica, just stop I have no feelings for you, The only woman I have feelings for is Megan" Aiden said as he was walking away from Jessica. Megan started to walk over to Aiden but Jessica tripped her "What the hell" Megan said as Aiden ran over to help her up "Are you ok" Aiden asked her "Yeah" Megan said. "Baby just go home, I don't want you getting hurt". Megan went over and grabbed her purse "Ok, I'll see you at home. Be careful". "Ok I will" Aiden kissed Megan. Megan walked out of the store and drove off in her car.

"Finally, we can be together" Jessica said. Aiden started to yell "What part didn't you understand. I have no feelings for you". "Oh come on Aide, you don't mean that". Aiden continued to yell "Yes I do. I will never forget that day you broke up with me, I let you in on the one secret I thought you could trust you with and you literally laughed in my face and treated me like a freak after that" Jessica moved closer to Aiden "Aide, I'm sorry I didn't mean too". "If you want my forgiveness, NO way in hell are you getting it" Aiden said and started to yell again "now get the hell out". Jessica had tears in her eyes and disappeared. Aiden closed the shop up and went home. A white figure watched as Aiden left the store.

Aiden ran in the house "Meg, you home". Megan called from the kitchen "In here". Aiden walked in the kitchen "Are you ok", "Yeah I'm fine, did you cross that bitch over" Megan asked him "No babe, she disappeared" Aiden sat down at the table with Megan. Megan looked down at the table "Aiden, how serious were you with her" she asked him "It wasn't that serious, we went out in high school, we broke up senior year when I told her about my gift. The last few months of school was hell for me. Everybody at school called me a freak, ghoul boy and among other things, I just couldn't wait to finish. You know the only one who believed I had the gift was Jake, if it wasn't for him I would of just dropped out". "Oh go she sounds like such a bitch" Megan reached over and kissed Aiden on the cheek. "So what are you going to do" she asked him "Nothing she can stay earthbound If all I care" he said. "Hon, you know you can't do that". "Meg, I'm not forgiving her she made my life a living hell back than". "Ok" Megan looked at the clock, it said 3:00pm "Do you want me to go pick up the brother and sisters" Megan asked him "If you want" Aiden replied. "OK I will. Why don't you go take a hot shower and relax. I'll be back soon" Megan told him "Ok I will, just be careful. I love you so much" Aiden kissed Megan. Megan smiled and said "I love you too". Megan grabbed her purse and keys and went to pick up the kids. Aiden went upstairs and started the shower.

Megan was in driving singing along with the radio to Britney Spears' Circus. Jessica appeared in the passenger seat. Jessica smiled and Megan started to lose control of the car "What the hell" Megan said as she tried to slam on the brakes. Jessica was laughing in the background. Megan tried to apply the emergency break but nothing work. Megan screamed as the car swerved off the road and hit a tree. Megan opened the car door and crawled out of the car and called Aiden.

Aiden was sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist when his cell phone started ringing. Aiden looked at his phone and answered it. "Hey babe everything alright". Megan started to cry in the background "Can you come and get me please". Aiden jumped off the bed "Where are you? What happened?" Aiden quickly got dressed "I lost control of the car, I'm like a mile from the town square" she said over the phone. "Oh god babe I'm on my way right now" Aiden grabbed his shirt and keys and stormed out of the house worried and drove off in his truck.

Aiden got to the accident scene a few minutes later, he seen Megan's car almost smashed into the tree. He rushed out of his truck and seen Megan on the ground and ran to her "Oh my god baby are you alright" Aiden helped Megan up. "I think so, I don't know what happened I just couldn't control the car". The police and ambulance pulled up, an officer approached them "Ma'am are you ok" the officer asked Megan "Yeah I think so" Megan replied. Megan limped all the way to Aiden's truck "We should have that checked out baby" Aiden told her. "Aiden, I'm fine" she told him "Fine, you can barely walk without limping. Just go get it checked out please". "Ok fine I'll go" Megan said, Aiden picked her up and carried her to the ambulance and put her on the gurney "I'll meet you at the hospital". "Ok" Megan kissed Aiden. Aiden got out of the ambulance and shut the doors. The ambulance drove off.

Aiden walked to his car in somewhat relief that Megan was ok. Aiden got in his car and drove off. Jessica appeared in the passenger seat "You should have seen the look on her face, when she lost control of that car. HILARIOUS". Aiden glanced at her with his eyes filled with hatred toward her, Aiden started to yell at her "What the hell is your problem. You could have killed her". Jessica shook her head "OH she's fine". Aiden lost it in the truck "Jessica, I hate you for what you just did and now I will never forgive you. Get the hell out of truck now". Jessica disappeared. Aiden looked relieved Jessica was gone.

A few minutes later Aiden pulled up to Andrea's school. Andrea was waiting outside and got in the truck "Hey. How was school" Aiden asked Andrea. "BORING. Oh and I invited my boyfriend over tonight" Andrea replied "Ok whatever" Aiden said not thinking straight his mind was elsewhere. "Aide, can I ask you something". Aiden started driving "Yeah sure", Andrea turned in her seat "You haven't by any chance felt like there was someone watching you and felt like a weird presence". Aiden replied "You too"? "Yep and I don't know what it is. It freaks me out". "I know it does me too" Aiden said. They pulled up to Alex's school. Alex came running out and got into the car. Alex asked Aiden as he got into the truck "When are mom and dad coming back"? "In a few days. Why whats wrong" Aiden asked him. "Oh just because". Andrea butted in "Stop being such a baby". "Shut up" Alex told Andrea. "NO you shut up" Andrea said back to Alex. Aiden finally spoke up "OK enough both of you". Aiden drove off to Ashley's day care and went in and picked her up. "Did you have fun" Aiden asked Ashley "Yes" she replied. Aiden put her in her car seat "Can we got to park". "Maybe later Ash, we have to go to the hospital" Aiden told Ashley. "Ok" Ashley said. Aiden got in the car. "Who's in the hospital" Andrea asked. "Megan" Aiden said". "Oh my god what happened. Is she going to be ok" Andrea asked. "Yeah I think so and She was in a accident......" Andrea interuppted Aiden "and let me a guess a ghost did it". "Yeah" Aiden said.

They arrived at the hospital at the hospital, Aiden got Ashley out of her car sear and handed her to Andrea. Alex walked with Aiden. They all walked to the information desk "Can you tell me what room Megan Clancy is in" Aiden asked the receptionist. The receptionist looked on the computer "3rd Floor, Room 313" she told Aiden. "Ok thank you so much". They all walked to the elevator. "Ghosties. Look" Ashley yelled excitedly. Aiden and Andrea both looked, there were over 20 ghosts and one of them was Jessica "Oh god" Andrea said. Alex hid on the side of Aiden. They all got onto the elevator. Aiden pushed the button for floor 3. The elevator suddenly stopped. "What the....." Aiden pressed the buttons but nothing happened. Ashley started to freak out and panic "I want daddy". Aiden picked her up "Shhh its ok". Ashley buried her face in Aiden's sweater. Jessica appeared next to Aiden "Now what do you want" Aiden asked her in a rude manner. "Let us out of this now" Aiden demanded her "your scaring her". Jessica looked sad and disappeared, a second later the elevator started to move. "See it's ok, we're going to be ok" Aiden told Ashley, "Mean lady" Ashley told Aiden "Yes she is" Aiden responded back. "Are you guys ok" Aiden asked Andrea and Alex. "Yeah" they both said in unison "Ok" Aiden said. The elevator doors open and they got off the elevator and walked down the hall.

Aiden seen Megan's doctor. Aiden approached the doctor "Dr. Hamilton how is she" Aiden asked him. "I was just in there with her she'll explain it to you."Dr. Hamilton wrote out a perscription and handed it to Aiden. "Whats this for" Aiden asked him. "It's for pain in case she is in any pain later, if she is tell her to only take 2 every 6 to 8 hours" Dr. Hamilton told Aiden. "Oh ok thanks doctor".Aiden shook his hand "your welcome" the doctor said. Aiden went into Megan's room holding Ashley and the kids followed behind him.

"Hey" Aiden kissed Megan. "Hey you guys" Megan said to all of them. Alex got on the bed with Megan and laid down. "Hey buddy, whats wrong" Megan asked Alex, "I'm just tired" Alex said. Megan looked at Aiden concerned about Alex. "So what how's your leg" Aiden asked Megan as he sat on her bed. "Oh it's just a sprain and bruised" Megan told Aiden. "When can you go home" Aiden asked, "Right now, I'm just waiting for them to bring me the discharge papers". "Oh ok" Aiden kissed her on the head. They left an hour later, Aiden carried a sleeping Alex out to the truck. They went home.

Aiden helped Megan into the house, "hon, I'm fine I can walk by myself" Megan told him. "Ok fine" Aiden said. Aiden helped her to the couch and went upstairs and walked passed the bathroom, he seen Andrea in there putting on make up "Uh what are you doing" Aiden asked her. "I told you my boyfriend was coming over". Aiden remembered she said that in the car "Oh yeah thats right". Aiden walked into the guest room, Alex was playing Wii. Aiden grabbed one of the controls and they played for a few hours. Megan came up to the room "Aiden, you might want to go check on Andrea they went into the bedroom like 10 minutes, I told her NO in the bedroom but she didn't listen." Aiden handed Megan the controller and Megan sat down and played with Alex while Aiden went and checked on Andrea. He walked in the room, Andrea was laying on the bed with her boyfriend making out "Whoa what the hell is going on here" Aiden asked. They both sat up "Jeez Aide, don't you knock" Andrea fixed her shirt. "In my house, hell no.". "Look man just calm down, I got protection." Steve said to Aiden. Aiden laughed "You have what? Well you ain't using it" Aiden said seriously. Sorry man you got to leave" Aiden told him. "Jeez And, I thought you said your brother was cool" Steve said to Andrea "Guees I was wrong" Andrea said staring at Aiden mad. Steve got up and left. "What the hell is your problem" Andrea burst out. "You are moving way to fast with this guy Andrea. How long have you known him for; 3 weeks maybe and your ready to jump into bed with him". "Excuse me but If I recall right you lost your virginity at 15". "and I wish I would have waited" Aiden said toAndrea. Andrea started to get mad "Whatever. Just get out" Aiden walked out and Andrea slammed the door. Aiden went downstairs.

Megan was sitting on the couch. "Everything ok" Megan asked. "Oh just fine" Aiden said sarcastically "I can't wait for mom and dad to get back" Aiden said as he sat next to Megan on the couch. Megan laughed "Aiden, come on its not that bad. Well Alex is asleep and so is Ashley". Aiden looked surprised "Wow they're out early". Aiden began to kiss Megan. Aiden felt a cold chill come across him. Jessica appeared in the room "Now what the hell do you want?" Jessica walked closer to Aiden "Aiden calm down, I don't want anymore trouble." Megan looked at Aiden "Let me guess: Jessica". Aiden nodded. "Well I'm going upstairs." Megan kissed Aiden and went upstairs. "Well what do you want than" Aiden asked Jessica. "Look Aiden I'm sorry about everything, I really am". Aiden looked upset "Just go" Aiden told Jessica. "Aiden please.I really am sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you or Megan." "Then why did you do it" Aiden asked Jessica. "When I seen how much you loved her, I guess I realized what I threw away with you and I didn't want to accept it." Aiden started to calm down "I forgive you Jessica, just please don't hurt the people I love". Jessica seen the light as did Aiden. "Wow thats so beautiful" Jessica said, "Yes it is" Aiden repsonded. Jessica walked up to Aiden "Don't EVER take her for granted Aiden, I've seen the way you love her". Jessica kissed Aiden on the cheek. "Bye" Aiden said. Jessica walked towards the light "Take care Aide". Jessica disappeared into the light. A white figure watched as Aiden went upstairs. Aiden stopped and turned around and looked around but didn't see anything. Aiden went up to his and Megan's bedroom.

Megan was laying on the bed. Aiden laid next to her and pulled her close to him. "So is she gone" Megan asked. "Yeah she is gone" Aiden told Megan. Megan looked relieved "Thank god". Aiden turned Megan around "Have I ever told you how much I love you". Megan laughed "I think a few times" Megan kissed Aiden and they both laid there with Aiden holding Megan, they both fell asleep.

The next few days flew by fast. Melinda and Jim stopped by after they got back from their trip to pick up the kids. "DADDY" Ashley went running to Jim when she saw him. Jim picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "So how were they" Melinda asked. "These two were great" Aiden said as he pointed to Alex and Ashley "Andrea on the other hand was caught making out in the bedroom with her boyfriend". "WHAT" Jim said "I said she could not see that boy anymore". Aiden looked at Jim "She didn't tell me that". Jim looked mad. "Mom can I talk to you for a second." Aiden asked Melinda. "Yeah sure" Melinda went into the kitchen with him "What's wrong" Melinda asked. "Do you ever feel like your being watched or feel like a presence around you" Aiden asked her. "The other day I did feel something but it was just a random ghost" Melinda said."Well I don't know what to do, I feel like I'm being watched all the time and everytime I turn my back I feel a presence around but when I look there's nothing there. What do you think it is". "I don't know but we'll figure it out" Melinda told Aiden. Melinda seen something on the floor and picked up the empty. "Oh my god is Megan pregnant" Melinda asked Aiden. Aiden's eyes widened when Melinda asked him that "Oh god, I hope not". "Please Aiden please don't make me a grandmother yet. I'm still young......." Aiden snickered "ish" Melinda finished her sentence. "Believe me Mom, I don't plan on having kids anytime soon".

Megan walked in the door, she put hung her coat and purse up and gave Jim a hug. "Oh hey dad, How was your trip" Megan asked Jim. "It was good" Jim said. "Well you should bring them back sometime, we all had a blast". Jim looked shocked she said that "Your so going to regret you said that". Megan laughed. Melinda and Aiden both walked out of the kitchen. "Well we better get going" Jim said. Melinda hugged Megan than hugged Aiden "Remember our talk" Melinda told Aiden. "I will" Aiden said to Melinda. Melinda and Jim left with the kids, Megan and Aiden waved as they drove off "So what talk was that" Megan asked. "Oh you know just ghost business" Aiden replied. Aiden and Megan both went into the kitchen "Mom found this on the floor" Aiden showed her the box "Are you" Aiden asked Megan. "NO" Megan said, Aiden sighed "Thank god because we are in no place to have a baby right now". Megan always wanted a baby but she knew Aiden wasn't ready to be a father yet. "Yeah, I know" Megan said as she wrapped her arms around Aiden. They began to kiss and the mysterious white figure watched them from the corner.

**End Of Episode 1**


	2. Episode 2 Wild Ghost

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. I do however own the character's I created for this fic. ENJOY! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**1.02 "Wild Ghost"  
**

Aiden was sitting at his desk putting his books and stuff in his bag. Aiden looked at his cell phone: 3 missed calls Megan, Dad, Megan. "Can't be that important". Aiden grabbed his stuff and left the classroom. Jake came running up behind Aiden "Hey can I borrow your notes" Jake asked Aiden. "Where are yours" Aiden said. "I forgot to take them, I was talking to this girl" Jake implied. Aiden scoffed "Your always talking to a girl, don't you think you ought to pay......" Jake turned Aiden around "I was talking to her" Jake said pointed at her. "Whoa she's" Aiden began to say but Jake interuppted him "See she even caught your eye".  
Aiden quickly turned around "What the hell am I saying, I'm married for god sakes". "So the notes" Jake asked again. Aiden reached in his bag and gave Jake his notebook. "Me and the guys are going for drinks, you up" Jake asked. "No can't go, promised Megan we would go to the movies tonight. Aiden said looking at the showtimes on his phone. "Oh yeah whatever and we both know you two won't be paying attention to the movie your minds will be else where" Jake said. "And thats bad why" Aiden asked him. Jake shook his head "whatever". Jake walked away and Aiden walked the other way. Aiden called Megan, it went straight to voicemail. Aiden sighed "Hey babe its me, I just got out of class. I should be home in 15 minutes or so. I looked at the showtimes and the next showtime is not til' 9:30pm, so I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we'll go. Ok well I'll be home soon, Love you" Aiden hung up the phone. Aiden began to walk down the flight of stairs when he heard an eerie noise "Oh god not now" Aiden said to himself, he turned around and looked but nothing was there, he turned back around and continued to walk down the stairs. A ghost appeared behind Aiden mistaking him for someone else. "You did this to me" the ghost screamed at Aiden, before Aiden could turn around and look, the ghost pushed him down the flight of stairs. Aiden laid at the bottom of the stairs unconcious.

Main Credits

Aiden was laying in the hospital bed, Megan was sitting at his bed side. Melinda and Jim both walked in. "How is he" Melinda asked Megan. "He's a in "light" coma the doctors say" Megan said in a worried voice. Jim grabbed Aiden's medical chart from the door and looked at it "Oh man this much worse than I thought it would be" Jim said. "What do you mean" Melinda asked him. "Mel, he took a pretty bad fall it's possible he could have a head injury, he already has a few fractured ribs and his leg is pretty banged up". "How did this happen, he's always so careful" Melinda said. "I don't know. All I know is that someone found him unconcious at the bottom of the stairs at Rockland" Megan said. Jim sat down at Aiden's bed side "You wanna know what I think, I think a ghost did it" Jim said snarkly. Melinda stared at him "Well you know just a few days ago he was asking me If I felt a presence or something." Melinda said. "Yeah he said the same something about that too the other day" Megan said. Melinda sat down in the chair next to Jim and put her arm around his arm. Hours had went by, Aiden still hadn't woken up. Jim got up out of his chair "You girls want anything"? Jim asked them "Coffee" Melinda said. Megan shook her head no. "Are you sure" Melinda asked her. "Yeah i'm sure" Megan said. "Ok I'll be back in a few minutes" Jim walked out of the room. "Sweetie you ok" Melinda asked Megan. Megan shook her head "What if he doesn't wake up". Melinda walked over to Megan "Look at me, do not talk like that he will". Melinda hugged Megan. In Melinda's mind she was repeating over and over again oh god please say my baby will wake up. "I hope so" Megan replied. Megan sat back down in the chair, Melinda walked around the room "You know this is my fault. A ghost did this to him. If he didn't have this d**n gift he would not be like this right now". "Mom its not your fault." Megan told Melinda. Jim walked back in, Jim handed Melinda her coffee. "Here I got you some hot tea" Jim said as he handed Megan the tea. "You didn't have to but thanks" Megan said to Jim. Jim and Melinda stayed at the hospital the entire night. Megan was asleep at Aiden's bed side.

Sun shined through the window. "Come on Mel, lets go home" Jim said to Melinda. "No thats ok" Melinda said as she stayed seated in her chair. "Mel, you need to get some sleep" Jim told her. "I'm not leaving my son here, til he wakes up" Melinda said snobby. "Mel, he could be like this for a while" Jim said reaching for her hand. "Jim I'm not leaving" Melinda said as she stood up "So just drop it" Melinda told Jim. Jim sighed "Whatever". Aiden's eyes started to flicker. Aiden talked weakly "Would you both stop it already". Melinda turned around "Oh thank god your awake" Melinda kissed him on the cheek. "How you feeling" Jim asked Aiden. Aiden rubbed his head "My head hurts like hell", Aiden ran his finger's through Megan's hair hoping to wake her up. "Yeah, you banged your head up pretty bad" Melinda said. Aiden tried to pull himself up in bed "OW" Aiden said in pain. "Aiden, what happened before you fell" Jim asked him. "Well I was walking to my truck and I thought I heard something and before I could even look down the stairs I went" Aiden explained to Jim. Jim looked mad "See what did I tell you a ghost did this. I am getting sick and tired of you and Aiden getting hurt everytime a ghost comes in the picture. It stops here" Jim said angrily. Melinda hit Jim's arm "Jim, calm down" Melinda told Jim. "No I will not calm down. I am sick and tired of seeing you two get hurt all the time" Jim told her. Megan woke up and seen that Aiden was awake. Megan kissed Aiden "Oh thank god your awake. "Hey babe" Aiden said to Megan. "What's going on" Megan asked Jim and Melinda because of the arguing. Jim spoke up "A ghost did this to him". "You know I knew a ghost had something to do with this. I don't want you doing this anymore" Megan told Aiden. Aiden stared at Megan "Excuse me". "Same goes for you too Mel" Jim said to Melinda. Melinda stared at both Jim and Megan. Melinda started to get upset and started yelling "OK EITHER BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN OR YOU CAN GET THE HELL OUT. Me and Aiden do not need to hear this. Aiden stared at Melinda in shock from her yelling. "Ok fine" Megan walked out the door "Right behind you" Jim said as he followed her. Melinda shut the door "You ok" Melinda asked Aiden "Yeah I'm fine" Aiden replied. Melinda sat in the chair next to Aiden's bed "So this was really a ghost?" Melinda asked Aiden. Aiden shook his head "I don't know, I didn't even get a chance to look but before, I could have sworn I heard someone say "You did this to me" or something like that and down the stairs I went". "d**n" Melinda exclaimed. "You can say that again" Aiden said. A nurse walked in "How you feeling Mr. Clancy". "Sore" Aiden replied "When can I go home" Aiden asked the nurse. The nurse checked his blood pressure and heart rate "Well the doctor's want to run more test, so maybe later tomorrow". "Ok thanks" Aiden said to the nurse. The nurse left the room with the chart. "I want to get out of here, I have to find this ghost before anything else happens" Aiden said. "Ok well I am helping you" Melinda told Aiden. "Mom, I don't want you getting hurt" Aiden told her. "Either I help you with this ghost or your not doing it" Melinda warned him. Aiden sighed "Fine have it your way". Melinda walked over to the door to tell Jim and Megan to come back in "WAIT" Aiden said "We can not tell Dad and Megan this plus they do not need to know about this at all". Melinda shook her head "Ok". Melinda called Jim and Megan back in.

Aiden was released from the hospital the next day. He walked out of the hospital wearing a leg brace. Melinda walked on one side of Aiden as Megan walked on the other side next to him. "I'm fine, I do not need help walking". Melinda and Megan both sighed. Jim was walking behind them reading the papers from the doctors and everything. "You need to take 2 of these every 4 to 6 hours, if you want the swelling to go down" Jim told Aiden. Aiden took the papers and the pills "Ok I will". Aiden took the car keys out of Megan's hand "What are you doing" Megan asked him. "I'm going to drive" Aiden told her. "The hell you are" Jim said to his son. "Are you crazy" Melinda said. Megan snatched the keys away from Aiden. Jim helped Aiden into the truck. The ghost appeared in the parking lot, Aiden stared at Melinda making sure she seen it, Melinda nodded saying she saw it. Megan got in the truck and drove off, Melinda and Jim followed them. "How you feeling" Megan asked him. "Meg, I'm fine, don't worry so much". Aiden told her. "Well I'm sorry I can't help but not worry" Megan said as she reached out for his hand. They both locked hands as Megan drove with the other hand. Megan pulled up to the house. Aiden got out of the car and lost his balance and fell. Melinda, Jim and Megan both rushed over to him "back away, i'm fine" Aiden told the three of them. "Stop being so d**n stubborn" Megan told Aiden "Then stop treating me like a baby, I can do things myself" Aiden told them all. Aiden got up by himself and walked into the house. Jim walked close behind him to make sure he didn't fall. Aiden walked upstairs "Mom come here" Aiden said, Melinda walked upstairs. "We need to find this ghost" Aiden told Melinda. "Aiden, you just got out of the hospital from this d**n ghost, we'll find this ghost don't worry". Aiden sat on the bed and turned on the TV, Aiden increased the volume "Reportedly 3 students have been found dead and 5 students remain in critical condition on the campus of Grandview's Rockland University" the newscaster said over the TV. Aiden stared at Melinda "Don't worry" Aiden said curiously. "Ok fine we'll go, I'll come back and pick you up later" Melinda told him. "Ok" Aiden replied. Melinda started to walk out of the room "Oh and another thing be nice to her she is only trying to take care of you" Melinda said. "She doesn't need to, I should be taking care of her" Aiden told her, "You know you and your father are so much alike" Melinda turned around and went downstairs. Aiden sighed. "You ready" Melinda said to Jim as she walked down the stairs. "Yeah, lets go" Jim said. "I'll stop by later ok" Melinda told Megan. Megan shook her head "Ok". Jim and Melinda walked out the door, got in Jim's truck and drove off. Megan went upstairs. Aiden was laying in bed, Megan laid next to him "How you feeling" she asked him. "My head hurts like hell" Aiden told her. Aiden got over Megan and kissed her. "Don't worry so much about me, I'm fine" Aiden got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Megan walked in a few minutes later, Aiden was already in the shower. "Any room for me" she asked Aiden. Aiden peaked out of the curtain "That can be arranged". Megan got undressed and got into the shower.

Aiden was getting dressed, Megan came out of the closet wearing a bathrobe. "I'll be back later" Aiden said to Megan. "Where you going" Megan asked Aiden. "Oh just to the college for a while" Aiden said as he grabbed his bag. "Are you crazy you just got back from the hospital" Megan said to Aiden. "Baby, I'll be fine don't worry, I'll be back soon and than we can......" Aiden kissed Megan on the neck. Megan laughed "Nice try". "Can't blame me for trying" Aiden said. Megan wrapped her arms around Aiden "Just be careful please". Aiden kissed her again than he whispered in her ear "I love you". "I love you too" Megan said and kissed him. The white figure stood behind Megan as she watched Aiden leave.

Aiden pulled up to the college campus parking lot. Melinda was already there waiting. "Ok lets find this ghost" Aiden said as he got out of his truck. "How are things at home" Melinda asked Aiden "She's a worry wart, Megan's another dad" Aiden told her. Melinda hit him on the arm "Aiden, the accident really scared her. She was hectic when you were in that coma, she was afraid you were never going to wake up." Melinda told Aiden."Really?" Aiden said. "Yes" Melinda responded. "OK enough about this, lets just get this ghost to cross over" Aiden said as they walked to the crime scene. Melinda sighed. They both looked around. "OH MY GOD" Melinda yelled as she seen the body laying at the top of the stairs, Aiden turned around and looked and than ran up the stairs hiding the pain he was in as he attended the victim Aiden stared at the victim's face it looked like she was scared to death. Aiden checked for a pulse "She's not breathing" Aiden called Jake's phone "Get to Rockland U now, there is a girl here who is injured and she's not breathing.". "What building" Jake asked over the phone. "I think you know what building" Aiden said over the phone. "OK we're on our way" Jake said and hung up, Aiden closed his phone and put it in his pocket. Aiden kept performing CPR to try to revive her. A few minutes later the ambulance pulled off "Nonresponsive" Aiden told Jake. Jake and Brett put the girl on the stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance, Brett got in the back with the girl, Jake shut the door "You two be careful out here" Jake told Aiden and Melinda. They both nodded. Jake got in the ambulance and drove off with the sirens on. Melinda and Aiden both walked upstairs "Did she look like she was scared to death or something" Aiden asked his mother. "or something" Melinda responded. They both looked around "OK Aaron come out where ever you are" Aiden shouted. Aaron appeared behind Melinda, Melinda quickly turned around "You have to stop this, you can't keep hurting this people" Melinda told the ghost. The ghost sighed "and let them get away with what they did to me. Hell no, they will pay". "What could they have possible done that was so bad, from what I read about your death in the paper Aaron, it was suicide. So stop hurting these people" Aiden sounded angry. "Oh I'm just getting started" Aaron said snarkly. "OK you need to calm down and stop being an ass, they did nothing to you, you killed yourself; ended your own life. So don't you dare blame these innocent people" Melinda yelled at Aaron. Aaron looked offended "Oh really". Melinda felt a force push her and went tumbling down the stairs. "MOM" Aiden screamed and went after her. Aaron laughed and disappeared. Aiden looked pissed off "Are you ok" Aiden asked his mother. "Oh great, I think my wrist is broke" Melinda said in pain. Aiden looked at it "Come on we have to get you to the hospital" Aiden helped Melinda up and helped her walk over to his truck.

Melinda and Aiden were in the hospital room "Ok I called dad and he'll be here in a few minutes. I'm gonna go. Call me and let me know what the doctor says" Aiden told his mom. "Go where? Don't even think of going back to to the college and finding Aaron, he is way to dangerous Aiden" Melinda said. "Don't worry I'll be fine" Aiden said as he walked out the door and left the room "Aiden Lucas, get back here now" Melinda yelled at him, but he didn't come back. Aiden pulled up to the college a few minutes later. Aiden walked back over to the crime scene "Aaron, come on tell me what they did to you". Aaron didn't appear. "HELP" some yelled and let out a hurdling scream was let out close by. Aiden ran around in pain looking for where it was coming from. Aiden seen a person trying to climb back up over the ledge, Aiden quickly pulled him up "Are you ok. What happened". "I don't know I was sitting here texting and all the sudden I felt like a huge breeze just push me off. Thanks man for what you did" the guy shook Aiden's hand. "Your welcome" Aiden said and the guy took off walking. Aiden sighed "Aaron, come on man just show yourself". Aaron appeared "WHAT" he said to Aiden. "What did they do to you" Aiden asked Aaron. Aaron looked furiously mad. "I was pledging for a fraternity and one of the dares was to jump into the beach and when I did it was shallow water and I had no clue about it and I jumped adn I remember they were pointing and laughing and when they seen my unconcious body they all ran and left me there." Aaron told Aiden. "Oh god, that is bad. So what can I do to get you to cross over". "I'm not crossing over till I am done with all of them" Aaron said and disappeared. "Aaron, get back here" Aiden yelled. Aiden turned around and walked away. One of the watcher's appeared in front on him "Oh no, Now what do you want" Aiden exclained. The watcher stared at Aiden mysteriously and said "One will die". Aiden stood there "What? Who?" Aiden asked. The watcher disappeared. Aiden looked freaked out by it "The book" Aiden took off walking to Eli's office. Eli was in his office, Aiden barged in his office "I need to see the book". Eli got out of his chair and got the book "What's going on" he asked. Aiden explained to him "I watcher appeared to me and said one will die". "Oh nuts" Eli handed Aiden the book. Aiden looked through the book and stared at one page in horror.  
Megan Black-Clancy  
Andrea Lucas  
Alexander Lucas  
Jake Partridge  
The names were there but no dates were shown like they should have been leaving Aiden worried about what was going to go down "Oh god" Aiden said in horror. "What's wrong" Eli asked. Aiden handed Eli the book to show him. "Oh god" Eli said in shock. "I'm gonna go" Aiden took off out of Eli's office. Aiden went back to the crim scene and found Aaron "Do you want me to talk to these people who hurt or......." Aaron interrupted Aiden "I don't need you to do any thing for me, I got a much better deal than going in the light". "Aaron, please do not listen to him, you have a much better shot in that light than you do with him." Aiden pleaded. "Sorry man no can do" Aaron said. "Aaron please don't do this" Aiden said. "Oh and he told me to give you 2 warnings." Aaron said evily "What?" Aiden repsonded. Aaron laughed evily "Your gonna lose someone very close and this is all planned by him and he said he's gonna get your soul". Aiden's face froze in horror. Aaron laughed and was sucked down underground. Aiden stood there for a minute in shock. The white figure stood not far behind watching him

Aiden pulled himself together and walked to his car and drove home. Aiden walked in the house and went upstairs, Megan was already in bed sleeping. Aiden took off his shirt and jeans and got in bed with her. Megan felt Aiden lay down on the bed "Hey your finally home" Megan said sleeply. Aiden kissed her "Yeah, go back to sleep babe" Aiden pulled her into his arms, Megan kissed him "I missed you" Megan wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you too" Aiden said worriedly. "Hey you ok" Megan asked him. "Yeah i'm fine" Aiden said as Megan layed her head on his chest. "You know I love you so much right" Aiden said to her. "Of course i do you tell me all the time" Megan kissed him. Megan woke up the next morning Aiden wasn't in bed. Megan got up and looked for him, Aiden was in the shower letting the hot water run on him. Megan walked in the bathroom it was full of steam, Megan felt the water "Aiden this water is boiling hot get out now" Megan shut off the water and pulled Aiden out of the shower "honey what's the matter" Megan asked him "Aiden what really happened last night" she asked him again. "I ran into the ghost last night and he wouldn't cross over and Mom broke her wrist dealing with the ghost, than one of the watcher's appeared and they said somebody will die so" Aiden and Megan both walked into their bedroom "I went to see the book and when I seen the names in their I just froze in horror" Aiden explained to her. "What names were in there" Megan asked him curiously. Aiden sat on the bed "Well there was Andrea, Alex, Jake and....." Aiden paused "and you". Megan looked at him with a scared look in her face "and than the ghost said he had a message for me and he said someone will die and that he'll my soul. I don't want to lose anyone including you" Aiden told her. Megan put on her brave face "Nothing is going to happen to me or to anyone else plus you always said the book changes all the time so it could change" Megan told him. "Yeah I hope so" Aiden kissed her". "Hey I promise you nothing is going to happen to me" Megan said that to calm him down but deep down she was freaking out. Megan kissed Aiden and pushed him down on the bed kissing him.

**Next Week on Descendant**  
*Aiden was sitting at the table talking to Megan "I'm not crossing this ghost over. He made my life a living hell in high school", "Aiden you know you can't do that" Megan said.

*Flashbacks: A 17 year old Aiden is sitting in the high school lunch room, someone in the back throws food at Aiden "Freak" a student called him "Ghoul boy" another said. A kid walks by Aiden and pours pop over Aiden "FREAK". Aiden stood up and attacked the kid who poured the drink on him.

*Aiden looked down the high school halls "Oh god I can't believe I'm back here again. Let the nightmare begin" Aiden said to himself.


	3. Episode 3 Blast From The Past

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. Enjoy Reading, PLEASE COMMENT!**

**1.03 "Blast From The Past"**

It was a sunny afternoon Aiden just pulled in the drive way coming home from work, Aiden walked up to the door and unlocked the door and grabbed the mail in the mailbox. Aiden walked in the house and put his bag down and hung is coat up and looked at the mail as he walked in the kitchen "Bill, Bill, Bill. Oh god" Aiden said looking at the envelope that was from his high school and he opened the envelope reading it "already a high school get together. It's only been 5 years" Aiden said to himself and threw the mail on the counter and going over to the fridge and getting a bottle of water. Aiden walked into the living room and kicked his shoes off and sat on the couch and opened up his laptop that was on the coffee table. The house phone started ringing, Aiden reached over and grabbed the phone and answered it "Hello"?. The woman on the other line started talking "Hi, is Aiden Clancy there"? "This is him" Aiden responded. "Oh hey Aiden this is Amanda Montgomery calling. You probably remember from high school" Amanda said over the phone. Aiden sat there thinking what the hell does she want. "Yeah I remember you" Aiden responded. "Well probably by now you should have gotten the invitation to the get together" she said. "Yeah I did get it" Aiden said. "It's more than just a get together, its also a memorial for Jason. I'm sure you remember him" Amanda said. "Oh yeah of course I remember Jason". Aiden said as he sat there rolling his eyes, he could care less about Jason or Amanda or any of his high school class mates for that matter, in his last year of high school his ex girlfriend Jessica told everyone about his gift and from there and out it was hell for Aiden. "We were wondering if you were going to make it. Can you?" Amanda asked Aiden. Aiden was saying in his mind no way in hell do I want to come "Yeah I'll be there" he said to Amanda. "Oh that's great, thanks Aiden. Will you be bringing anyone with you" she asked Aiden "Yes, I'll be bringing my wife" Aiden told Amanda "Ok that's great we'll see you both in a few days". Amanda said. "Ok bye" Aiden said than hung up the phone. Aiden put the phone down on the table and sat there thinking maybe I should call her back and make up some lame excuse saying I can't make it. The white figure watched Aiden from the stairs. Aiden closed his laptop and laid down on the couch and fell asleep. A few minutes later Megan walked in and hung her purse and jacket up. Megan seen Aiden sleeping on the couch and went in the kitchen and got a diet coke from the fridge, she looked at the mail on the counter and seen the invitation to the get together. Megan walked into the living room and put her pop on the table and bent down and kissed Aiden, Aiden opened his eyes "Oh hey" Aiden kissed her back and pulled her on the couch with him. "So are we going to go to the reunion"? Megan asked him "Oh you seen the invitation huh" Aiden asked her. Megan nodded. "Yeah. Uh one of the girls from the school called and wanted to know if we were coming, apparently one of my classmates passed away and its going to be a memorial also" Aiden explained to her. "Oh so they just want you to come to see if you can see his ghost" Megan said to him. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did" Aiden said. Aiden kissed Megan.

Aiden and Megan walked up to the Grandview Ball Room building Aiden was wearing a black suit and Megan was wearing a long dark blue dress, Aiden sighed "Let's just get this night over with". Megan laughed "You really want this night to be over with already. "Once you see these uptight, snobby, rich people I went to school with, you will want this night to be over too" Aiden said and kissed her on the cheek. Aiden opened the door for Megan and they both walked in. A few worker's were in the hall directing people to their right rooms. "Wedding or Reunion" the one worker asked. "Reunion" Aiden responded. The worker directed them to the hall room and opened the door to the hall room. The room was filled with people workers and Aiden's former class mates. One of the girls approached Aiden and Megan "Aiden, Thanks for coming" Amanda said and gave him a hug. "Your welcome" Aiden responded. "So who's this" Amanda asked staring at Megan "This is my wife Megan" Aiden responded. Megan and Amanda shook hands "Nice to meet you" Megan said. "Likewise" Amanda said. "Well anyway Aiden on the table over there is information on Jason's funeral and you can sign the book and all that and over there at the other table is like millions of pictures of all of us in high school. Isn't it exciting to be revisiting the past." Amanda said happily. "No it's not" Aiden said, Megan hit his arm. "Ok well if you need me I'll be here all night. I'll see you guys around" Amanda said and walked away. Aiden looked at Megan weirdly. They both walked over to the table and looked at the pictures "Oh my god is that you.......on a stage"? Megan asked him. "Yeah, that was my first and only play" Aiden said. "What was the play about" Megan asked him. Aiden laughed "I don't remember". Britney walked up behind them "Oh come on Aiden, that was our High School Musical 2 play remember?" They both turned around "oh hey Britney" Aiden said. Britney hugged Aiden running her hands down his back "remember what we did after the play in the backseat of your car" Britney said, Aiden pulled away "Ok well we'll see you around" Aiden said. Aiden and Megan walked away and Britney gave him a pinch on the butt. Megan turned around and stared at her evilly. Megan and Aiden both walked away "Don't even ask" Aiden said. "Wasn't going to" Megan responded.

Megan and Aiden were both sitting at the table "This is so damn boring" Aiden said as he was drinking his beer. "I know" Megan said took a sip of her wine "Who's that?" Megan asked Aiden as the doors opened up and a guy walked in. "Oh god, that is Max. He is a wrecker, he was the one who made my life a living hell in high school" Aiden exclaimed. Max stopped and started talking to Amanda. "Well the jackass is back" Jake said as he sat down at the table with his now girlfriend Taylor. "What are you doing here I thought you weren't coming" Aiden said. "I wasn't going to but since Jason was dead I have to see if he shows up. So is the guest of honor here yet" Jake asked. Aiden looked around the room "Nope. Thank god". "So who's this" Megan said looking at Taylor. "Oh this is Taylor, my girlfriend. She's in one of our pre-med classes." Jake explained to Megan. "Nice to meet you" Megan said to Taylor. "Same here" Taylor responded. Britney came walking over to their table and sat down. "Hey Jake" Britney rubbed his leg. Jake moved away "Hey Britney". Britney moved closer to him "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Taylor" Jake grabbed Taylor's hand. Britney put her hand on Jake's leg again and Aiden could feel her foot going up his leg. Aiden backed away "damn it Britney just leave us alone" Aiden said snarkly. "Oh come on you know you both want me" Britney said to them both. Taylor stood "Leave our table right now" Taylor said strictly. Britney stood up facing Taylor "Or what". "Or we will both kick your ass" Megan said as she was starting to take off her earrings. "Wow Aide, you married a bitch" Britney said to Aiden. Aiden stared at her angrily "What did you just call my wife". People were starting to stare "Oh its on" Megan and Taylor both walked toward Britney. "Oh shit Britney, your dead now" Aiden said, Britney took off walking the other way. "Good going girl" Taylor said and both girls high five each other. "That would have been interesting to see, those 3 fighting" Jake said to Aiden. Aiden laughed. "Men" both girls said in unison. Aiden stared at the DJ stand where Jason's ghost appeared "This damn reunion is so dull, time to liven it up a little" Jason said as the music started playing Katy Perry's Hot N Cold. Everyone started staring as the music mysteriously played. "Oh boy" Aiden said. "He's here isn't he" Jake asked him. "Yep" Aiden responded.

Aiden is in the hallway in the corner "You need to cross over" Aiden told Jason. "Not just yet. I'm just getting started" Jason said and disappeared. Aiden sighed and walked back in the room to the table "Any luck hon" Megan asked him "Nope" Aiden responded looking around the room for Jason. Amanda seen Aiden looking around and walked up to him "Is he here" Amanda asked Aiden. "Somewhere I just don't know where" Aiden continued to look around the room. Jake seen Max over by the punch table just looking around mysteriously "Amanda, what the hell is he planning" Jake asked her. Amanda looked over at Max "Jake, I have no clue" Amanda said to him and through her mind she was wondering herself what Max could be planning. "Do you see him anywhere" Megan asked him. Jason appeared by the punch table. "He's by the punch table" Aiden said. They all (Aiden, Megan, Jake, Taylor, and Amanda) walked over there. "You need to cross over man" Aiden told Jason. "I can't they are blocking me from going there, they say that I need Amanda's forgiveness and yours from the way I treated you in high school" Jason said. Aiden didn't catch on what he said right away "He's needs your forgiveness Amanda for what he did and. Oh don't even think I am going to forgive you, you and Jessica and even you Amanda made my life a living hell, NO way am I forgiving you". Megan, Jake and Taylor both just stared at him. Jason disappeared. "Anybody want punch" Jake asked as he put the sthingy in the bowl and just as he did the punch exploded everywhere. Jake, Aiden, Megan, Taylor and Amanda were almost drenched in punch. Max watched in the background, Aiden and Jake both turned around looking pissed off at Max "Oh your gonna be sorry now" Jake said across the room as people snickered and stared at them. Jake and Aiden both went after Max as he took off running. Megan and Taylor both went after them. Megan grabbed Aiden's arm "He's not worth it hon. Lets just leave please". Taylor was still going after Jake "JAKE GET BACK HERE" Taylor yelled down the hall as she ran after him. "Yeah lets leave" Aiden reached out for Megan's hand. Megan put her hand in his hand. They both walked outside to Aiden's truck. Amanda came running up behind them both "Wait Aiden what about Jason" Amanda asked him. Aiden and Megan both turned around "I could care less about him. He can rot in hell if all I care" Aiden said as he opened the car door for Megan. "Aiden come on we should help him" Amanda said. "No i'm not helping him" Aiden said and walked over to his side of the car and got in. Amanda walked back into the hall.

Aiden and Megan didn't talk at all on the way home finally Megan spoke up "Are you ok" Megan asked him. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you" Aiden said looking at the punch in her hair and all over her dress "Oh just peachy" Megan said in a kidding voice. Aiden kissed her and they both got out of the truck and walked in the house. Aiden threw his keys on the table "Oh it's good to be home" Aiden sighed. "Yes it is, that was one screwed up school you went to" Megan said taking off her heels. Aiden laughed "Now you believe me". "I'm going to take a shower" Megan said and kissed Aiden "Wanna join me" she asked him "I'll be up in a minute" Aiden said as Megan walked up the stairs. Aiden started shutting everything off downstairs when Jason appeared "What the hell do you want"? Aiden asked him. "I'm sorry I treated you like a freak in high school. Can you please forgive me" Jason pleaded. "NO now please get the hell out of my house" Aiden said to Jason. "UGH FINE" Jason said and disappeared. Aiden seen his year book on the coffee table, Aiden opened the book and started looking at the pictures. One picture had Jason, Jessica, Jake, Max, Aiden and Amanda, the caption above the picture said Best Friends. Aiden got lost in a memory. **FLASHBACKS:** Aiden was sitting in the backseat making out with Jessica "You know we've been dating for a while now. I want to tell you why I sometimes bail on you, I can see ghosts" Aiden told her. Jessica started to laugh "Very funny Aiden" Jessica stared at Aiden "I'm not joking" Aiden gulped. "This is the most bizarre thing I have ever heard. Ghost do not exist and if you think you can see them your a freak" Jessica said to him "Jess I'm not lying" Aiden said. "We're done you freak" Jessica got out of the car and ran off. **END OF FLASHBACK. **Aiden shut the book and went upstairs and got in the shower with Megan "I didn't think you were gonna come in" Megan said kissing him "Are you kidding me and miss this" Aiden said kissing her weak spot as Megan giggled. Megan jumped up into his arms wrapping her legs around him and starts kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the Hall, Jake and Taylor are coming out of the hall "I can't believe you got us kicked out of there" Taylor said. "Hey that not a very nice person deserved it. I am not gonna let him diss me, you or my friends anymore. UGH I just can't stand him, we used to be best friends until Amanda and Max heard from Jessica who was Aiden's ex that he could see ghosts and all hell broke loose after that, Aiden wanted to drop out but I talked him out of it." **FLASHBACK:** Jake walks in school and see's Aiden clearing out his locker "Hey man. What's going on?" Jake asked Aiden "I'm dropping out" Aiden said. "Your what" Jake said shocked "Are you crazy you can't" Jake said. "I'm done with this place. I can't stand it anymore. Everyone looks at me like I'm a freak" Aiden said as he kept throwing stuff from his locker in his bag. "Aide there is only 5 months left of school, come on just stay please". "NO, I don't want to" Aiden continued to pack away his stuff. Jake looked mad "FINE let them win because that is exactly what you are doing if you drop out" Jake walked away. Aiden stood there "Fine I'll stay" Aiden said. "Good" Jake said. **END OF FLASHBACK. **"I was practically his only friend the rest of our senior year" Jake explained to Taylor. "I don't understand how people can be so cold" Taylor said. Jake shook his head "Well they just are" Jake said. "Your a good friend" Taylor said to Jake. They both walked over to his car. Taylor pushed Jake against the car and kissed him "Lets go back to your place" Taylor said to Jake as she kissed him. They both got in Jake's car and drove off. The white figure watched them from the top of the Grandview Ball Room building.

Aiden and Megan were both laying in bed, Aiden was in his boxers and Megan was in her nightgown. Megan was reading a book while Aiden was just laying there thinking "What are you thinking about" Megan asked him as she laid down with him with her head on his chest. "Oh just stuff" Aiden said. "High school stuff" Megan asked?. "Yeah" Aiden responded. "Tell me what your thinking" Megan said as she ran her finger across Aiden's chest. "It was the first day since everyone found out about my gift, I was the laughing stock that day, I remember just sitting there in the lunch room and something hitting the back of my head and Jessica, Amanda, Max and Jason all walk by me calling me a freak, ghoul boy, asshat, and I don't know what else, than a minute later Max comes back and literally smashes a pizza in my face and tells me to get lost. Oh and after that I was called pizza face for a while. We should have never went tonight to that reunion it brought nothing back but bad memories" Aiden said. "I'm sorry hon but you do know you have to cross him over" Megan said as she put her arms around Aiden "No I don't. He can rot in hell if all I care" Aiden said. "You know you can't do that" Megan said. "Yes I can" Aiden said. "Ok" Megan kissed him and they both fell asleep.

The next day Aiden walked into Rockland Memorial Hospital. Aiden seen Jim sitting in his office. Aiden walked in Jim's office "Dad, can we talk" Aiden asked his father. "Yeah sure what's up" Jim asked Aiden, Aiden shut the door and sat down in the chair "Well you know we had the reunion last night" Aiden told him. "Oh yeah how was it" Jim asked him. "It was hell. Well anyway do you remember Jason Matthews?" Aiden asked him "Yeah he used to be your best friend until......" Jim said as Aiden interuppted him "Everyone found out about my gift. Well anyway he's dead and his ghost was their at the reunion last night and he can't cross over until Amanda forgives him for god knows what and I forgive him for how he treated me" Aiden explained to Jim. Jim sat there listening "Well do you forgive him" he asked Aiden. "Well part of me wants to but the other part is saying hell no. What do I do?" Aiden asked him. Jim sat there in his chair "I don't know Aiden, I can't tell you the answer, Only you know it, but if I was you, I'd forgive him and get him out of your life" Jim said. "Ok thanks Dad" Aiden said. Jim laughed as he was thinking of something "Remember that time I was called to your school and you literally caused a fight with Jason when you went to get your stuff from your locker" Jim reminded his son. "Oh yeah I how can I forget" Aiden said. **FLASHBACK:** Aiden sat in the chair in the office, Jason left the office as, Jim walked in the office "What did you do" Jim asked as he signed Aiden out of school, Aiden handed him a pink slip "Suspended" Jim sighed "Just go get your stuff" Jim said. Aiden walked out of the office and walked to his locker as the prinicipal came out to talk to Jim. Aiden was at his locker putting his stuff in his bag. Jason walked past him with all his stuff "I'll see you Monday, Ghost Face" Jason said in a threatning voice and walked down the hall. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT" Aiden slammed his locker, he grabbed his stuff and went after Jason. Jason turned around and Aiden started to swing his fast and was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. Aiden looked to see who it was "LET ME GO. I'M GOING TO POUND HIS FACE" Aiden said when he seen who it was. Jason laughed and walked down the hall and out the door. "Aiden, he is NOT worth it and you know it" Jim said. Aiden forcely moved his arm out of Jim's grip. "I'm tired of getting bullied and it's going to stop one way or the other" Aiden walked out of the school and got in Jim's truck. Jim sighed. Jim walked out and got in the car, Jim started to drive "How can you expect me NOT to fight my enemies. You have no clue what it's like to be made fun of and teased everyday. You were actually part of the IN-CROWD in High School. Your were probably just like them" Aiden said. "WHOA. When I was in school, I was NOT part of no clique. And NO I did not make fun of anybody. I am not like that and you know it. One time when I was in school, it was at the school dance and nobody would dance with this one girl, they all teased her because of how tall she was and they all thought she was ugly. Do you know what I did?" Jim said to him. Aiden looked at him. "I asked her to dance with me and I told her she was the prettiest girl there and do you know what she was when she grew up" Jim asked. "No" Aiden said. "She was a super model" Jim said. "So where is she today" Aiden asked. "6 feet under" Jim said. "Oh" Aiden said. "Your more likely to make something of yourself than Jason will. Don't turn into a bully. Me and your mother have raised you better than that" Jim said in a mad voice. "Ok I'm sorry, It won't happen again" Aiden said. "Look I'm sorry I just yelled at you" Jim said. "It's ok. You won't tell mom about this will you" Aiden asked. Jim sighed "Just this once I won't but no more fighting, just ignore them" Jim pulled in the drive way, Melinda's car was in the drive way "Ok thank you" Aiden grabbed his bag and got out of the car as did Jim and walked in the house. **END OF FLASHBACK. **"So how are my brother and sisters" Aiden asked Jim. "Well Andrea has that talent show coming up in a few days, Alex is Alex, and Ashley will not go to daycare because of the ghosts there, I guess it's haunted or something. How's my daughter in law" Jim asked. "She's good, she's trying to be strong since I found out what was in the book" Aiden said. "Aiden, it could change, which I hope it does" Jim said as he drank his coffee. "If you want a cup help your self" Jim told Aiden. "No I'm gonna get going, I guess I'll give Amanda a call and we'll get this straightened out" Aiden said as he got out of the chair. Jim smiled "Your making the right choice by doing this" Jim said. Aiden walked towards the door "Wait, Another question. How long did you and mom wait til you had me" Aiden asked him. Jim got up from his chair "Aiden, we waited a few years and your mom at first didn't want kids and plus Aiden, your still young and your whole life is still ahead of you. Where's this coming from?" Jim asked him. Aiden sighed "That's all Megan talks about sometimes to her friends and all that and to tell you the truth I can't picture myself as a father and I don't think I'll ever be ready" Aiden said to Jim. Jim stared at Aiden "Aiden, your great with kids, you did a lot of babysitting when you were a teenager and When your ready you'll know, just take your time, you have plenty of time to have children and you know what when you do have children you will be a great father " Jim told him. "Thanks dad BUT what if, I know it's a BIG what if but what if my kids have the "gift". I can barely handle my own at times, how in the world can I handle my kids if me and Meg have any" Aiden said. "Your mom was the same way and look how great you turned out. You'll do great, don't underestimate yourself" Jim said. Aiden got up "Ok thanks" Jim hugged him "go on get outta here" Jim told Aiden. "I'll stop by at the house later" Aiden told his father. "Yeah ok" Jim said and Aiden left.

Amanda was sitting in her apartment, Jason was sitting in her apartment "You need to take care of her, she can't get taken away" Jason yelled at Amanda. Amanda couldn't hear him and got up and walked over to the kitchen, she grabbed a big bowl out of her refrigerator and placed it on the counter, Jason used all his energy and pushed the bowl off the counter. Amanda jumped in scare as the bowl smashed on the floor and food was all over the floor "Oh great" she grabbed a towel and started to clean up the food and picked up the bowl pieces. "AH YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE" Jason screamed and disappeared. Amanda looked around as she felt a cold chill, she looked around her apartment with a puzzled look on her face.

Aiden walked out of the hospital and out to his truck and called Amanda. "Hello" Amanda said over the phone. "Amanda, it's Aiden. Can we meet somewhere to talk about this" Aiden asked her. "Yeah sure, where do you want to meet" she asked him. "Village Java"? Aiden suggested. "Yeah sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes" Amanda said over the phone. "See you then" Aiden said and hung up. Aiden and Amanda met a Village Java. "Hi" Aiden said. "Hi. So what do we do" Amanda asked. "Well were gonna go across the square to my mom's shop and see if we can call him" Aiden told her. Amanda said "ok". They went to Melinda's shop, Aiden opened the doors up and punched in the alarm code. "Ok come on Jason we're here show yourself" Aiden said loudly in the shop. A gust of wind blew in and Jason appeared. Jason stared at Amanda "She gets more beautiful every time I see her" Jason said about Amanda. "He says you get more beautiful every time he sees you" Aiden told Amanda; Amanda had tears in her eyes "Why did he do it, I loved him so much and to find out he made a kid with some other woman while we were dating." Amanda started crying. The white figure stood in the corner watching all 3 of them. "Tell her I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and I was drunk I barely remember any of it" Jason told Aiden to tell her. "He's say he really is sorry and that he wasn't thinking and he was drunk and he barely remembers any of it" Aiden told Amanda. "Tell her I don't care if she doesn't forgive me but please tell her do not let my little girl go into a foster home" Jason told Aiden to tell Amanda. "He said he doesn't care if you don't forgive him but he doesn't want his daughter getting put into a foster home, he wants you to raise her as your own" Aiden told Amanda. "Of course I will raise her Jason, she's the only thing that I'll have left that's from you" Amanda sobbed. Jason looked relieved that turned to Aiden "Man, I am really sorry for the way I was to you in high school, I should have never been like that. I should have believed you and not took Jessica's story. I really am sorry" Jason said to Aiden. Aiden sighed "It's ok I forgive you" Aiden said. "Thanks man" Jason said "WHOA" Jason said as he saw the light as did Aiden "Nice isn't it" Aiden said. "Yeah" Jason responded. "oh yeah and before I go give Jake my congratulations" Jason told Aiden. Aiden looked confused "Oh ok I will" Aiden said and Jason walked into the light. Amanda continued to cry, Aiden hugged her "You going to be ok" Aiden asked her. Amanda shook her head yes. Amanda left the store and as Aiden locked the store up he felt a cold chill in his spine, he looked around to see if anything was there but nothing was there or at least he couldn't see anything there. The white figure followed Aiden as he walked to his truck.

Aiden pulled in the drive way and noticed someone was here. Aiden got out of his truck and went in the house "Hey babe I'm home." Aiden threw his keys on the table and went into the living room "Hey hon" Megan said, Megan was sitting on the coach with her friend Samantha chatting, "Oh she's here, should've know that was her car" Aiden said snarkly. "Hello to you to Aiden" Samantha said in a pregnant dogy voice. Aiden rolled his eyes. Samantha did the same thing. Aiden looked at Megan "We have to be at the school before 7 because that's what time the show starts" Aiden told Megan. "Ok" Megan said to him. Aiden began walking up the stairs, Samantha gave him the finger and without turning around Aiden shouted "Seen that and UP YOURS". Megan just rolled her eyes at them both. The doorbell rang, Aiden ran back down and answered it "Oh hey Taylor what's up" Aiden said. "Is Megan here" Taylor asked. "Yeah come on in" Aiden said and she did. Taylor walked into the living room and Aiden went back upstairs. "Hey Taylor what's up" Megan said. "Can we talk" Taylor said in a worried voice. "Hey what's wrong" Megan said as Taylor sat down on the couch "I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell Jake" Taylor said looking freaked out. "It's going to be ok, me and Aiden and even Samantha will help you through this if Jake doesn't want it. Don't worry everything is going to be fine" Megan said to Taylor. "OK" Taylor shook her head. Aiden heard everything from the stairs and was thinking to himself that's what Jason meant.

A few hours later Megan, Aiden and Taylor all went to see Andrea perform on at the school's talent show. Aiden walked in the high school "Oh great let the night mare" Aiden said as he was looking down the halls of his old high school. Megan hit his arm and kissed him. Melinda, Jim, Alex and Ashley were already in there seats when Aiden, Megan and Taylor came in the auditorium. Ashley was sitting on Jim's lap when she seen Aiden walk in "Aiden here, Aiden here" Ashley said and jumped out of Jim's lap and ran down to him, Aiden picked her up "Hey sis" Aiden kissed her on the cheek and sat in his seat as the show started. Andrea was the first act to go on. They all watched and cheered as Andrea sang as she finished her song a watcher and the white figure (which they can't see they can only feel it there) stood behind Andrea. Aiden turned back and looked at his mother. They could both tell something bad was gonna happen and it was going to happen soon.


	4. Episode 4 Dead & Alive

**I do NOT own Ghost Whisperer. ENJOY! **

**This fic is very hard to write but I write it for the fans who read it. There is one major episode coming up 1.06 "Cursed" where one of our characters will be extremely hurt and his/her life will be on the line for that whole episode. **

**PLEASE COMMENT.**

**1.04 "Dead & Alive"**

The moon glistened on the house, Megan walked in the bedroom Aiden followed behind her "Thank god that is over with, I hate wearing penguin suits oh and next time make sure you know the dress code next time please" Aiden said to Megan as he was taking off his suit. The couple had just gotten back from an engagement party. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad" Megan said as she tried to unzip her dress. "Oh please I was practically the only one there in a penguin suit" Aiden said. "No there was that other guy there who was at that table" Megan said fighting to unzip her dress "damn zipper" she mumbled. Aiden walked over and helped her "And that was the waiter for your FYI" Aiden said as she pulled her night wear of the drawer. Aiden stared at her as she put it on. "What" she asked. "Oh no not tonight, its late and plus I have to study and I have class early tomorrow morning" she said as she started to laugh and get in to bed and grabbed her book off the night stand. Aiden climbed over her and kissed her "I thought you were good at multi-tasking" he asked her as he kissed her. Megan pushed her book aside and kissed him. The phone started to ring "haha saved by the phone" Megan reached over and picked it up "Hello" she said. Aiden started kissing her neck. "Hey Meg, sorry if I woke you, is my son there" Jim asked her over the phone. Aiden could hear him talking. Aiden mouthed "No, I'm not here" he mouthed to her. Megan smiled "Yeah he's right here in fact" she said and handed Aiden the phone. Megan laughed. "Hey dad. What's up" Aiden said. "A patient was brought into the hospital tonight and she died and came back a minute later and now she is talking to no one in her room, if you catch my drift" Jim said. "Ok well I'll stop by in the morning than" Aiden said. "I was kind of hoping you could come by now while I'm on my shift" Jim said. "Dad it's like 2 am and I'm kind of busy right now" Aiden said. "Aiden, I'm sure what your trying to do right now can wait" Jim said "Just get here" Jim said and hung up. Aiden hung up the phone, Megan laughed. "I'll be back soon" Aiden said and kissed her. Aiden got up and put pants and a shirt on. "Be careful" she said. "I will" Aiden said and kissed her again "Wait one more" Megan said. Aiden kissed her again. "One more" she said. He kissed her "Ok now you know this is not fair" Aiden said. Megan laughed "I love you too" Megan said. "You too" Aiden said and left the room.

Aiden walked into Rockland Memorial Teaching Hospital and met up with his dad on the second floor. He seen Jim standing by a room looking through the glass "Hey dad" Aiden said to Jim and stared in the room. "Oh hey bud" Jim said. Aiden stared in the room watching the young woman talk to the ghost that was in her room believing it was an actual person "What's her case" Aiden asked. "Her name is Olivia Campbell she's a senior at Rockland U, she was in an accident tonight at the tracks, she smacked her head on a pole or something and she lost alot of blood when she smacked her head and her alcohol level was a little high, but the police aren't really worried about but she supposedly died in the ER and she was bought back to life when one of the doctors here were able revive her, when officers questioned her about what happened she said she just lost her footing and smacked her head on the tracks" Jim explained to Aiden. "Ok, well I'll go talk to her and get her story" Aiden said. Aiden walked in Olivia's room, Olivia was sitting up on the bed talking to the ghost who she thought was a real person "Hi Olivia, my name Aiden Clancy" Aiden said as he shut the door. Olivia stood up "Olivia Campbell but you already knew that. Nice to meet you. This is my friend Sarah. How can I help you" she asked him. "Nice to meet you" Aiden said to Sarah, Sarah nodded. "Well I just wanted to ask you a few questions on what happened at the tracks" Aiden said. "Was anybody else there with you" he asked her. "No" Olivia said. "How do you know Sarah" Aiden asked her. "Oh she's my best friend" she said. "Oh ok" Aiden said. "Why do you asked" Olivia asked him. "Because Sarah that girl your talking to isn't alive, it's her spirit" Aiden said. Olivia laughed "Oh god your one of those nut jobs aren't you" Olivia said. Aiden picked up her shoe and threw it at Sarah and it went right through her. Olivia jumped up out of her bed "Why the hell can I see her if she is dead" Olivia said. "Because you can see ghosts now since your near death experience" Aiden said. Olivia looked at Aiden shockingly.

Main Credits

The sun cracked through the blind's in Jim and Melinda's room. Jim got in bed with Melinda after taking a quick shower and changing. Jim wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, Melinda turned around and kissed him "When did you get in" she asked sleepily. Jim kissed her "Oh about 15 minutes ago or so" Jim said. Jim kissed her again "What are you doing" Melinda asked him becoming fully alert. "Nothing. I just missed you thats all" Jim said and kissed her again. "I missed you too" Melinda kissed him back and climbed over him. Jim pulled off her shirt as they continued to kiss. Meanwhile, Andrea was in her room trying to decide what to wear, Andrea pulled a few shirts out of her closet "Too pink" she threw the pink shirt on the ground. "Too kiddy" she said and threw the blue shirt on the ground. "UGH, why can't I find anything to wear. It's picture day, I have to look hot" she said. Andrea's cell phone beeped, she ran to her bed and read the text message. Meanwhile at Aiden and Megan's, Megan was snuggled up against Aiden, his arm was wrapped around her. The alarm clock started to beep, Aiden hit snooze, Megan sat up "Where you going" Aiden asked her. "To get ready for class" Megan said and yawned. "Oh come on lay with me for a while" Aiden said as he pulled her back down with him "plus I set the clock 15 minutes ahead you got plenty of time" he said and kissed her. They both laid there "So what are you going to do today" she asked him. "Well I have to go back to the hospital and see that girl" he said. "So she has the gift" she asked him. "Yep" he said "So how is Taylor taking the pregnancy" he asked. "How did you know that" she asked. "I heard her tell you and Samantha" he said. Megan sat up "Aiden, you can not tell Jake, he doesn't know yet. She is so afraid to tell him about it" Megan said. "I know and I haven't said anything or will I" he said. "Thank you" Megan said and kissed him. "So you want me huh" he said. "What" she said. "I can feel your urges. You really want it" he said. Megan laughed. They both kissed. "Yeah but later" she said and got up out of bed.

Aiden walked in Olivia's room "Hey. How you doing" Aiden asked Olivia who was putting on her shows. Olivia looked up "Oh Hi Aiden" Olivia responded "What are you doing here" she asked him. "Well you know I figured we could talk about your gift and I'll show you the ropes on how to use your gift and cross spirits over" Aiden said. "Thanks but no thanks, I'm just gonna take the psychological counseling and be on my way. I'm not a freak" she said. Aiden looked offended "I'm sorry but are you implying I am one" he asked her. "Uh no. I'm just saying I'm not that...... Look just tell me how to shut this damn ghost Dar off and I'll be on my way" Olivia said. "Olivia, that is just the thing you can't shut it off. Your stuck with it forever and spirits are going to ask you for help whether you like or not and you have to help them cross over into the light" Aiden said. "I'm sorry but I'm not doing this crack job" Olivia said and grabbed her bags and left the room. Aiden went after her "Why is it so hard to believe, the evidence is right in front of you" Aiden said as he pointed to a ghost in the hallway that was dripping in blood. Olivia looked "Ugh that is disgusting" she said as she took a quick glance at the ghost. "Olivia you were given this gift for a reason, use it right" Aiden said as they both walked outside of the hospital. "Look if I have a problem can I call you or something" Olivia asked him. "Yeah sure" Aiden said and wrote down his number and gave it to her. "Thanks" Olivia said and walked to her car. Aiden walked the opposite way and went across the street to his mom's shop.

Aiden walked in the shop "Hey baby, your dad told me about that girl. How is she" Melinda asked. "Thinks I'm crazy, what else is new" Aiden said and sat down in the chair "So come on what do I do" Aiden asked her. "Just help her. Show her the ropes. Is there a ghost attached to her" Melinda asked. "Yeah, I think so. It's her friend Sarah. Mom, can I borrow your laptop" Aiden asked Melinda "Yeah go ahead" she said. Aiden got up and walked over to where the laptop was and starting searching the archives in for Sarah McCallister, Melinda watched over his shoulder, Aiden pulled up an article on the computer "3 college students playing on Railroad tracks end in disaster when 23 year old Olivia Campbell hit her head on the tracks, she fell into a coma as authorities rushed her to the hospital" Aiden read. "Oh come on nothing about how Sarah died" Aiden said and looked at Melinda. Melinda's cell phone started ringing "it's Ashley's daycare" she said as she picked up her cell phone. Melinda talked on the phone for a while and than hung up "Mom, is she ok" Aiden asked her. "I don't know, they said she is running a fever. I'm going to go get her" Melinda said. "Want me to lock up" he asked her. "Yeah" Melinda said as she grabbed her purse and things. "Ok" he said. "Call me if you find anything else out" she said. "Ok I will" he said. "Ok bye love you" she said as she walked to the door. "Bye love you too" he said as he was still reading the information on the computer. Aiden sat at the desk looking at the information he pulled up. Aiden wrote the address down to the old warehouse where the tracks are at where Sarah hurt herself. Aiden grabbed the paper and turned off everything in the shop. He locked up the store as he saw Jim get out of his truck. "Oh hey dad, you just missed mom" Aiden said. "Where did she go" Jim asked as he walked up to the shop. "Mom went to pick up Ashley from day care, she was running a fever" Aiden said as he locked up the shop. "Oh god. Ok well Where you off to" Jim asked. "Oh I'm going to the tracks to find more out about Sarah and what really happened there" Aiden said. "Ok come on I'll drive, no way in hell your going by yourself" Jim walked to his truck with his son.

Jim and Aiden are walking by the tracks behind the old warehouse where Olivia's accident took place. "You didn't have to come with me" Aiden said. "The hell I didn't I'm not letting you come out here by yourself got knows what could happen" Jim said. Aiden and Jim both walked over by the tracks, Aiden's foot got caught in between the tracks "Oh great" Aiden said and struggled to get his foot out "You ok" Jim asked. "Yeah just got my foot caught" Aiden said "I'll get it out in a minute" he said as he continued to struggle with it. A train was coming down the tracks "Oh jeez" Aiden said as he tried to force his foot out. "Dad I need help" he said in a panicked voice. Jim was trying to help him pull his foot out. The train was coming closer and closer to them. "damn it" Jim said as he was trying to force Aiden's foot out. Aiden tried to force his foot out of the tracks. Aiden continued to try to pull it out "Oh god. Dad hurry" he said in a panicked voice. The train's whistle started to blow and was just about 12 feet away from them "DAD" Aiden screamed as they both struggled to get his foot out. "Aiden, calm down" Jim said as he looked at the train coming towards them "This is going to hurt a little" Jim said. Jim knocked Aiden down to the ground forcing his foot out. The train drove right past them with no one getting hurt. "Hey bud you ok" Jim asked him. Aiden didn't respond, Jim looked over at Aiden "Aiden come on wake up" Jim said as he gently kept hitting his face. Aiden's eyes opened, Jim looked relieved "You ok bud" Jim asked him. "Yeah. Well no my foot hurts like hell" he said to his dad. "Come on" Jim helped him up and helped him walk over to the truck. Sarah appeared in the back seat of the car "Now you know how I felt when that happened to me" she said. Aiden turned around "What the hell is your problem. I could of got hurt" he said. Jim stared at him. "Oh you didn't just calm down" Sarah said "act like a man" she added. "What? My life flashed before my eyes and you say that" Aiden said. "OH YEAH, WELL THAT IS NOT EVEN REALLY WHAT HAPPENEND. I JUST DID THAT TO SCARE THE HELL OUT OF YOU" she said. "What are you some psychotic freak" Aiden said. Sarah looked offended and disappeared. "Don't even ask" Aiden said. "Do you want me to drop you off at home or take you back to the hospital to get your truck" Jim asked him as he was driving. "The hospital is fine" Aiden said. "Are you sure you can work the pedals with that foot in pain" Jim asked him. "Yeah I'll be fine" he said. "So what are you going to do about this ghost" Jim asked him. "Seriously? I don't know. The ghost is the least of my worries though" Aiden said. "What's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you" Jim said. "Well the book "changed" again. Alex's name is not in there and now your name is" Aiden said worriedly. "Oh" Jim said. "Dad, I'm really worried about this, something bad is going to happen and I don't know if I can stop it" he said. "Aiden, you can't think like that, you need to think positive about this" Jim said. "Positive? How can I think that. Every time I try something bad happens. It's like none of us can live our lives being happy" he said "and you know I almost told Megan we could try for a baby but I stopped because what if some way this kid has my gift and more. I mean yes, I do want kids but that part scares the hell out of me and I know it did you and mom" he said. "Ok yes It did scare us, your mom particularly" Jim said. "See what I mean" he said. "And look how good you were brought up. You'll do fine" Jim said. Jim dropped Aiden off at the hospital parking lot where his car was "Be careful and don't you dare go back to those tracks" Jim said. "Ok dad I won't" Aiden said and got out of the truck "I'll talk to you later" Aiden said. "Ok" Jim said. Aiden shut the door and walked to his truck.

Andrea was standing at Steve's car waiting for him, Steve came walking out of the school and to his car "Hey, how were your classes" Steve asked her. "Boring as usual" she responded. Steve kissed her. "Lets go back to my house, nobody is home now" she told him. "Ok" he said and smiled at her. They went home. "Can I get you anything" Andrea asked him hectically. Steve was sitting on the couch. "No, I'm fine" he said. Andrea paced across the room "Andrea come here" he said. Andrea said on the couch biting her nails. "What's wrong, you can tell me anything" he said. Andrea chuckled nervously "Not this" she said. "Not what" he asked her. Andrea stood up "I have to tell you something, it sort of has to do why I always run off without an explanation" Andrea said. "Ok" Steve said. "Oh god I can't believe I am telling you this. I can.....I can see ghosts. I communicate with the dead, I help earthbound spirits cross over into the light. That explains why I run off or I am talking to a stranger or why you hear me talking to myself sometimes" Andrea told him. Steve was speechless for a minute "Wow, that is so cool" he said. "Look if you want to break up that's fine I underst..........." Andrea didn't catch what he said "That's what" she asked. "I said that's cool" he said again. Andrea looked shock "Please don't tell me your just playing with me" she said. "I'm not. I mean it I think its cool" Steve said. Andrea sat back on the couch with him "You really believe I can do this" she asked him. "Yes, I do. You know why I believe you" he asked her. "Why" she asked. Steve took her hand "Andrea, I have these strong feelings for you. You are all I think of 24/7. I'm in love with you. I love you" he said. "I feel the same way. I love you too" she said. They both kissed and began to make out. Andrea started to pull off his shirt, Steve pulled away "Wait. Lets wait until we both are ready. I want our first time to be special. I don't want you to think you have to sleep with me because I believe your secret. I'll wait for you because your worth it" he said. "Ok" Andrea said and kissed him. Jim walked in the door from dropping off Aiden "Oh hey dad" Andrea said. "What's up Dr. J" Steve said. "Hey guys. What's going on" he asked them both suspiciously. "Nothing we were just talking" Andrea said. "Andrea, kitchen now" Jim said and walked in the kitchen. "I'll be right back" Andrea told Steve and kissed him. Andrea went into the kitchen "Ok before you yell, I know I'm sorry I broke the no boys in the house rule when no one is home but dad I told him about my gift and he believes me" Andrea said to her dad. "What" Jim said shockingly. "Dad, he believes me. My gift" she said. "Ok than I guess I have no reason to be mean to him. But what a minute. I just don't want you jumping into bed with him, please wait till you at least 30" Jim said to her. Andrea laughed. "Don't worry I'm not ready for that yet and neither is he" Andrea said. Jim sighed in relief and hugged her and kissed her on the head.

Aiden walked in the house limping from the pain in his foot, Megan and Taylor were sitting at the table, Taylor looked like she was crying "Tay what's wrong" Aiden asked her as he limped and sat down with them at the table. Taylor didn't say anything "It's Jake" Megan said "He acted like a total jackass when she told him about the baby" Megan said. "Your kidding right" Aiden said. "Nope" Megan said. "I'll talk to him about this later when I go into work tomorrow morning. He shouldn't have acted like that" Aiden said he looked a little pissed off now. "Megan looked at Aiden "What happened to you? Why were you limping" she asked him. "Oh I had a um....little situation at the tracks" Aiden said. "Excuse me? The tracks. You went there by yourself" she said. "No, dad went with me" Aiden said. "Oh ok" Megan said. Aiden looked at Taylor "Tay if he doesn't come around, we will help with this baby" Aiden said. "Thank you" Taylor said and hugged him. "I have dibs on god-father" Aiden said as he got up out of the chair. Taylor laughed. Megan got up and hugged him "I'm going to go upstairs and rest" Aiden said. "Ok" Megan said and kissed him. He kissed her back than went upstairs. Aiden laid on the bed thinking for a few minutes. Aiden got up off the bed and looked around the room "Sarah. Show yourself. I'm sorry I called you a psychotic freak" Aiden said. Sarah appeared in the room sitting in the chair. "It's fine" she said. "Tell me what really happened" Aiden said. "I can show you better than I can tell you" Sarah said. VISION: It's night, 3 students; a guy and two girls are walking outside of a party at the abandon warehouse. Olivia was standing behind Sarah and Chad listening to the argue "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU KISS THAT GIRL" Sarah yelled at Chad. "I DIDN'T KISS HER, SHE KISSED ME" he said. "THAN WHY THE HELL WERE YOUR HANDS ALL OVER HER" she asked. "You know what you guys I'm leaving" Olivia said. Olivia walked away. Chad threw his beer bottle not watching wear he threw it and smacked Olivia in the head, Olivia flew forward smacking her head on the tracks. Olivia laid there unconscious. "GREAT! NOW SEE WHAT YOUR DRUNK ASS DID NOW" Sarah said and rushed over to Olivia. "Olivia wake up" Sarah said and turned her body around and seen the blood "OH GOD CHAD CALL 911 NOW" Sarah yelled. Chad walked over and looked "Oh nuts" Chad said and got his phone out of his pocket and called 911. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and rushed Olivia to the hospital. Sarah and Chad stayed behind as the police questioned him "What happened" the police officer asked them Sarah was going to start talking but Chad started talking "She was leaving and she lost her footing and tripped" Chad said. "Is that right " the police officer asked her. Sarah stared at Chad with a mean look on her face "Yeah thats right" she said. "Thanks that all we need to know" The police officer walked away. THE VISION ENDED. Aiden was standing back in his room looking at Sarah. "That still doesn't tell me how you died" Aiden said. Sarah walked over and sat on the bed "Once I found out Olivia fell into a coma, I was so filled with guilt for lying and I couldn't stand to think of my best friend dying because I lied to stick up for my lying boyfriend. So I overdosed. I didn't have a reason to live if she was in a coma. And I don't regret doing what I did since she is alive now. I ended my life for other reasons too, I just hated being pushed around by Chad and I wasn't doing really good in school and I was just tired of it" she said to Aiden. "Oh god" Aiden sat down on the bed next to her. "So why are you sticking around than" he asked her. "Because my jackass of a boyfriend is blaming Olivia for what I did. He told her that I killed myself because of what happened to her and I've tried to tell her but she doesn't want anything to do with me" Sarah said "I'm afraid she is going to do something stupid. Just please check on her for me" Sarah said. "What's her number" Aiden asked her. Sarah gave him the number. Aiden walked over to the table next to the bed and got his phone and called her. It rang a few times, Olivia answered "Hello"? Olivia said. "Olivia, this is Aiden. Can we meet at the coffee house in the square. I would like to talk to you about something" Aiden said. "About what" Olivia asked. "Can you please just meet me there. I'll explain everything when I get there" Aiden said. "Fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes" Olivia said.

Aiden closed his cell phone and grabbed his jacket. Aiden walked downstairs, Megan was walking upstairs "Where you going I was just coming up to lay with you" she said. "I am going to meet Olivia. I need to get this ghost to cross over" Aiden said. "Oh" Megan looked down. Aiden kissed her "But I'll be back soon and we'll go out for dinner to that new mexican place outside of town that you've been dying to go to" Aiden said and kissed her. She kissed him. "Ok" she said. Megan went upstairs as Aiden left the house. Aiden pulled up to the coffee house 10 minutes later, Olivia was already waiting for Aiden outside of the coffee house. Aiden got out of the car "So what do you want to talk to me about" she said as she walked up to his car. "We need to talk about Sarah" Aiden said. "Oh god not again" Olivia said and started to walk away. Sarah appeared next to Aiden "She wants you to know its not your fault for what she did. She had many problems she just couldn't handle" Aiden said. Olivia turned around "She killed herself because of me, because I fell into a coma" Olivia started to shout at Aiden. "STOP IT. I DID NOT KILL MYSELF BECAUSE OF YOU FALLING INTO A COMA. I JUST COULDN'T HANDLE ALL THE PRESSURE IN MY LIFE. CHAD WAS BEING ABUSIVE TO ME SOMETIMES. I THOUGHT I WAS PREGNANT THE NIGHT WE ALL HUNG OUT. I WAS FAILING SCHOOL" Sarah yelled at Olivia. Sarah walked up to Olivia "It is not your fault because of what I did" Sarah said. Olivia had tears falling down her face "Why didn't you tell me any of this, I was your best friend. I would of helped you through this" Olivia cried. "I didn't want to burden you with my problems" Sarah said. "It wouldn't have a burden" Olivia said. "I know that now but I'm in a better place" Sarah said. Sarah stared at the light "What's that light" Sarah asked. Aiden walked up to her "It's for you" Aiden said. "What am I going to do without you" Olivia said "You were my best friend" she said. "You just might have new friends now" Sarah said staring at Aiden. "Wait what about Chad" Aiden asked. "Oh I scared the hell out of him as a ghost and he turned himself in" Sarah said as she and Olivia laughed. "I wish you didn't have to go" Olivia said. "You'll see me again, when it's your time and that better not be for a long time" Sarah told Olivia. Sarah walked towards, Olivia turned around "Bye" Olivia said with tears in her eyes. "Take care of my best friend, make sure she knows the goods and the bad's of this gift" Sarah said looking at Aiden. "I will" Aiden said. "Bye" Sarah said and walked into the light. Aiden watched as the light closed up. Olivia hugged Aiden "Thank you" she said. "Your welcome" Aiden said. "So what's the next lesson in this" Olivia asked as she wiped her tears away. "I think you've had enough for one day. Lets just take this one day at a time. And to tell you the truth sometimes this gift is not easy to have sometimes your going to hate it" Aiden said. Olivia laughed. "If you have any questions I want you to call me ok" Aiden told her. "Ok" Olivia said "Thanks for what you did" she said. "It's part of the job" Aiden said. "Well I'll see you later" Olivia said and walked away. "See you later" Aiden said and walked to his truck and got back in and drove off home.

Melinda brought a half asleep Ashley in the house, Jim jumped up from the couch "I've been trying to call you what happened to her" Jim asked as he took Ashley. Ashley woke up and rested her head on her dad's shoulder. "Sorry my phone died and she's coming down with the chicken pox" Melinda said. "How was your day" Melinda asked. "You want the cliff notes version or the long story" Jim asked. "Cliff notes please" Melinda said and kissed Jim. "Well after you left I cleaned up the house. Went to the shop later and you just left and Aiden was closing up and I went with him to the tracks and he got his foot caught in the tracks and almost got hit but we got his foot out in time" Jim said. Melinda's mouth dropped "Oh god is he ok" Melinda asked. "Yes than I came home Andrea was here with Steve and she told him about her gift and he surprisingly accepted it" Jim said. "Your kidding" Melinda said. "No, so I pulled her into the kitchen and she said they are going to wait until they are both ready to do it because they aren't yet and that made my day" Jim said and kissed her "I'm going to give her a bath than put her down for a nap" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said and kissed him again. Jim took Ashley upstairs.

Aiden walked in the house "Babe I'm home" Aiden said as he walked upstairs. Megan was getting dressed to go out for dinner. Aiden walked in the room "Did you cross the ghost over" Megan asked him. "Yeah" Aiden said and went to his closet and started to change his clothes. Megan walked over and kissed him. Aiden kissed her back "What are you doing we have to get ready to go for dinner" Aiden said. Megan looked at him "It'll still be there by the time we're done" Megan said and laughed as she pushed him on the bed with her and kissed her.


	5. Episode 5 Scared To Death

**Hope you all ENJOY reading. The next episode is a VERY big episode for one of the main characters and will change his/her life around. BUT PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE COMMENT! COMMENT!**

**1.05 "Scared To Death"**

Aiden is seen carrying the coffee to the table "So basically all you need to do is ask the ghost what unfinished business he or she has and rely to their next of kin" Aiden said to Olivia as he sat down at the table. Olivia took her coffee and took a sip out of it. "You know in my apartment in the other night, I could have swore I felt someone watching me but I looked every where and seen nothing" Olivia said. "Yeah you know I feel that and so does my mom and my sibs but we can't find out what it is. Usually when you feel something like that, It usually means something bad is going to happen" Aiden said. "Oh" Olivia said shockingly "Like what happens" she asked. "Well for example before I was born my mom was getting these signs of a plane crash. This ghost would keep coming to her and giving her signs and when the plane crashed there was like over 200 ghosts to cross over and it was battle between her and this evil bastard Romano, but she got basically every ghost to cross over but some of them went to the dark side with Romano. And F.Y.I. He wears a black hat if you see him, don't even communicate with him" Aiden said. "Ok good to know" Olivia said and wrote everything down in her note pad. "Oh and there is this whole other town underground" Aiden said. "A town underground" she asked. "Yeah, you see this gas explosion happened a long time ago in the square and the town collapsed so they just built over it and there are still ghosts trapped under there" Aiden said. "So basically what your saying is we have our own version of a hellmouth" Olivia said. Aiden laughed "I guess you can say that" he said. "Than there's The Book Of Changes" Aiden said. "The Book Of Changes. What is that" she asked as she drank her coffee. "It's basically a book that tells you stuff about the past and future events. Like for example the book is predicting a death will happen soon. And the book is always rights. The book even hides things to protect itself" Aiden said. "Ok. This is a lot to learn about" she said. "Hey you wanted to learn more about this" Aiden said jokingly and drank his coffee. Olivia looked around the house and seen the wedding picture "So how long have you and Megan been married" Olivia asked. "About 4 months now" Aiden said. "Does she know about your gift" Olivia asked him. "Oh yeah, she knew about it when we first meant. I had to tell her because she had a 2 ghosts attached to her" Aiden said. "How did she take it" she asked. "Oh she was pretty accepting. Than after that we just starting hanging out and than it got serious. We dated for like a year and half before I proposed to her" Aiden said. "Wow. It's a nice story" Olivia said drinking her coffee and taking a piece of her muffin and eating it. "So what about you. You dating anyway" Aiden asked. "I was for a while but, he cheated so I dumped him" Olivia said. "Oh sorry to hear that" Aiden said. "It's fine really" Olivia said. A female ghost appeared in the room looking scared. Aiden looked up and seen the ghost "Can I help you? What's your name" he asked. Olivia stared at the ghost. "My name is Bianca and I need you to send a card to my boyfriend Devon saying "I'm watching you now: Yours B", to this address: 28819 Oak Park Avenue" the ghost said and than disappeared. Olivia looked at Aiden mysteriously. "I'll do it" Aiden said. Aiden got a card out of the computer drawer and wrote what the ghost said and put it in an envelope.

Aiden took the envelope to the address, Olivia tagged along with him. Aiden rang the doorbell, a young guy about 25 answered the door "Can I help you" the guy asked. "Are you Devon" Aiden asked. "Who's asking" the guy asked. "I'm Aiden Clancy, I have message from Bianca" he said and gave him the card. Bianca appeared next to Olivia and stared at Devon. Devon opened it "What the hell is this. That girl is apsychopath. She's anybody's worst nightmare" Devon said. Aiden looked shocked and looked at Olivia.

Main Credits

Aiden & Olivia walked in Aiden & Megan's house "So she's stalking him" Aiden said to Olivia "That's what it sounds like" Olivia responded. "Who's stalking who" Megan said as she walked out of the kitchen. Aiden sat on the couch, Olivia sat on the chair "A ghost appeared and asked us to deliver a message so I did and turns out she is just stalking him" Aiden explained to her. Megan sat down next to Aiden "Wow. Interesting" Megan said. "How am I suppose to get a ghost to cross over who doesn't want to be crossed over" Aiden said. "Well you better go get ready for work and If you want me and Olivia can check out this Bianca's apartment in the city" Megan said. Aiden looked at Megan "Are you crazy? You are not going down there. You could get hurt. Both of you could. I'm sorry Meg, but I'm not allowing this. Absolutely not" Aiden said. Megan looked at him with a puzzled look on her face "Olivia, excuse us for a second" Megan said "Aiden, kitchen please" Megan said and got up. Aiden got up and followed her "You won't allow me. What the hell was that for" Megan asked looking upset. "Your not getting involved in this ghost mystery, I don't want you getting hurt" Aiden said. "Aiden, I'll be with Olivia, I'll be fine" Megan said. "NO, I don't want you doing this or even trying to help this ghost, you can't even see them and that's final" Aiden said. "Excuse me" Megan said angrily. "Look, I'm sorry I just don't want you getting hurt or anything" Aiden said and put his hands on her shoulder. "Whatever" Megan said. Aiden kissed her, she didn't kiss him back "Look I have to get ready for work we'll talk about this later. Ok?" Aiden said. "Fine" Megan said. Aiden kissed her again "I love you" he said and kissed her again, she didn't kiss him back "You too" she said and Aiden went upstairs and went to get ready for work. Olivia walked into the kitchen "Meg, you ok" Olivia asked her. "Yeah. We'll go to the city after he leaves for work" Megan said. "Ok" Olivia said. Aiden came back down a few minutes later in his work uniform, Megan and Olivia were sitting at the table in the kitchen talking, Aiden came in the kitchen and kissed Megan again "I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear. Megan didn't say anything, Aiden turned around and left "Bye" he said as he walked out of the house. "Bye" Olivia said, The door shut. "Your really going to punish him aren't you" Olivia said almost laughing. "Got that right" Megan said "You ready" Megan asked her. "Yeah lets go" Olivia said and grabbed her purse. Megan grabbed her purse and keys and they both left the house.

Aiden walked in to the firehouse and seen Jake at his locker, Aiden approached Jake "So where have you been all week" Aiden asked him. "Oh I just went away for a while. I had to clear my head" Jake said. Aiden sat down on the bench in the locker room "Your my best friend Jake, I'm not going to judge well not alot anyway. But your a jackass for doing what you did to Taylor" Aiden said. "She dropped a bombshell on me and everyone expects me to just accept it right away" Jake exclaimed. "Whoa wait a minute. You are acting like it's all her fault she got pregnant. It's not all her fault, it's both of your faults that you didn't use protection" Aiden said and got up and walked away from Jake's locker and walked over to his locker. "Let me ask you something Aiden. How would you feel right now if Megan told you she was pregnant" Jake asked. "Well I would happy I guess and worried that this kid could have my abilities. Yeah but that is no excuse Jake. I would have alot more to be worried about" Aiden said. "Oh well excuse me not all of us are "special"" Jake said. "Whatever" Aiden said and slammed his locker "At least I would be a man and face my problems head on. I wouldn't run away like you did" Aiden said and walked to the ambulance to check all the supplies.

Megan and Olivia walked in Bianca's apartment "Is she here" Megan asked Olivia. Olivia looked around "No, don't see her" Olivia said. Olivia walked over to the desk and looked through the papers for clues. "d**n you know this girl looks organized a little, like she was planning her death or something. A white figure appeared in the room right next to Olivia, Olivia felt the presence and looked around but didn't see anything "You ok" Megan asked. "Yeah I think so. I just feel like I'm being watched" Olivia said. "Oh yeah, Aiden tells me about that all the time" Megan said. Bianca appeared in the room "You both need to get out of here now" Bianca said worriedly. Olivia looked up and seen Bianca "Why? What's wrong" Olivia asked. Megan looked at Olivia "She's here" Megan asked. Olivia nodded. "He's in the complex. You both need to get out now" Bianca said. "Not until you tell us what is going on" Olivia said. A key dropped on the desk in front of Olivia. Her eyes widen "What is this for" Olivia asked as she picked up the key. "Everything you need to know is in that safe under my desk" Bianca said. Olivia looked under the desk and seen the safe and unlocked the safe "Take the papers and go. Hurry" Bianca said. Olivia grabbed the papers and put them in her purse and closed the safe. "Come on lets go" Olivia said to Megan. Megan grabbed her purse and the both left. They both hurried out of the apartment building complex, they bumped into Devon "Oh sorry" Megan said. "It's fine. Hey, I know you" Devon said to Olivia. "Yeah from this morning. Again sorry" Olivia said and she and Megan both started to walk away. They both walked into the parking lot and got in the car. Megan locked the doors as she didn't really trust Devon. Olivia pulled the papers out of her purse and started to read them "Oh my god" Olivia said. Megan started to the car and started to drive off. "What's wrong" Megan asked. "He was stalking her and their are papers here of a few other girls he stalked" Olivia said. "Oh god" Megan said as she drove.

Unaware they were being followed by Devon, Megan pulled into the driveway to her and Aiden's house. Devon snapped pictures of them both as they walked to the house and went in, well he basically snapped more pictures of Megan than Olivia. They both went in the house "What the hell are we going to do about this" Megan said. "I have no clue. We can't go to the police now because they will think we are crazy. And they will want to know where we got this stuff from" Olivia said as she sat down in the chair at the kitchen table. "This is something we have to do on our own" Olivia said. Megan went to the fridge and got 2 bottles of ice tea out and handed one to Olivia. "Thanks" Olivia said. Megan sat down "So what do we do" Megan said. "We have to nail this guy once and for all" Olivia said. "There's only one question. Do we tell Aiden about this" Megan asked. "I don't know. I know I have only known him for a short time, but I think he'll be pissed off if he finds out what were doing" Olivia said, she took a drink out of her iced tea. "How do you call a ghost whenever you want" Olivia asked her. "Well Aiden just yells out the name and they come" Megan said. "Oh ok good to know. BIANCA" Olivia yelled. Bianca appeared in the other chair next to Megan. "What do you want" Bianca asked. "She's here" Olivia told Megan. "Tell me the whole story" Olivia said to Bianca. "What's to tell? He stalked me and I'm dead" Bianca said. "Please tell me. We don't want this guy hurting anymore women. Please tell me" Olivia pleaded. "Ok. I was intern at Rockland and Devon is one of the doctor's there and we started getting close but then when he wanted to get serious I called it off and after that he started sending me cards, flowers and candy and calling me constantly and he wouldn't leave me alone. So I went to the police but they said they couldn't help me because I have no circumstantial evidence that he was stalking me but the real reason is because Devon's father is the big kahuna at the Police Station and he had them convinced I was crazy" Bianca said. "Oh god" Olivia said and stared at Megan "What is she saying" Megan asked. Olivia told her the whole story. "Oh god" Megan said. "How did you die" Olivia asked Bianca. Bianca didn't answer her. "Did he kill you" Olivia asked her. "I'm dead aren't I" Bianca said and disappeared.

Aiden walked in the kitchen, he was home for his lunch break. "So what's going on" Aiden asked them both suspiciously. "Uh nothing. We were just talking about the ghost from earlier" Megan said. "Yeah, than why was the ghost just here telling you I'm dead aren't I" Aiden asked. Aiden sat down next to Megan "We're busted" Olivia said. Aiden looked at them "Tell me the 411 on this ghost" Aiden said. "Well it turns out the ghost was not his stalker, he is stalking her" Olivia said to Aiden. "He did more than just stalk according to the ghost. He raped her" Megan said "And when we went to her apartment in the city......" Megan started to say. "You went to her apartment in the city" Aiden said "Are you guys crazy. I told you guys not to go down there" Aiden said. "Aiden calm down" Megan said. "We think he followed us down there because we bumped into him there" Olivia said. "Oh god" Aiden said looking a little mad. "You know what I think i'm going to go" Olivia said. "Ok" Megan said. Olivia got up "Call me later" she said to Megan. Olivia knew she had to get out of there because Aiden was mad. "Ok. Bye" Megan said to Olivia as she walked out the door. Aiden and Megan both sat at the table in silence for a few minutes. "Megan, are you crazy. Why couldn't you just listen to me for once. Now this not a very nice person is probably following you and Olivia both around" Aiden said. "You know what Aiden stop being so d**n overprotective of me. So what if I can't see ghosts. I wanted to help Olivia so I did. JEEZ" Megan said. "You just don't understand the danger of this do you? Do you want to get hurt by doing this? You need to promise me you will not help Olivia with this particular case, I will help her with it" Aiden said. "Promise you? Aiden, seriously grow up" Megan said and walked away. Aiden went after her "Meg, i'm sorry I just don't want you getting hurt and I don't want lose you. That is one of my worst nightmares" Aiden said and hugged her, Megan didn't say anything or even hug him back. Megan pulled away and walked upstairs. Aiden watched her as she went upstairs, feeling bad for yelling at her. Aiden left and went back to work.

Devon sat in his home office looking at the pictures of Megan on his computer. Bianca appeared behind him. "Leave her alone" she screamed. Papers started to fly off his desk. Devon just sat there with a grin on his face staring at the pictures of Megan. "Listen now you bastard if you do to her what you did to me I will haunt your ass for the rest of your life" Bianca said and went to smack him upside the head but went right through his head. Devon looked around the room "You think you scare me you pregnant dog. Her husband is at work now and once I get this other pregnant dog out of the way, I'll have her right where I want her" Devon said. "NO" Bianca screamed at him and disappeared.

Olivia sat in her apartment looking over the papers she took from Bianca's apartment. Olivia's phone started ringing. Olivia answered her phone "Hello" she said. "Miss. Campbell this is Dr. Chase from St. John Hospital in Brooklyn. Your father was just admitted and we would like you to come down here" Dr. Chase said over the phone, Olivia had no idea it was really Devon on the phone. "Yeah sure i'll be there as soon as I can" Olivia said and hung up. Olivia grabbed her things and went out to her car..

Aiden was in his mom's shop, he was sitting in a chair. "I did not want her helping Olivia with this ghost, I didn't even want Olivia doing it, because this ghost is being stalked by someone and she just ran right into this guy's trap" Aiden said. Jim was rubbing Melinda's shoulder's "You need to go back home now and keep an eye on her if this guy followed them out there" Melinda said. "No, she don't want me home. She won't even say a word to me" Aiden said. "Aiden, just go home and stay there, just keep an eye on her" Jim said. "Come on though, don't you guys think they were both wrong to go behind my back and try to help this ghost" Aiden asked them. "Yes, but Olivia is new at this and she wanted to cross one over by herself for once and Megan is just trying to lighten your load on the ghost" Melinda said. "Ok fine i'm gonna go home" Aiden said "Bye" he said as he walked out the door. "Bye" they both said.

Aiden walked down to the firehouse and grabbed all his stuff from his locker and left. He arrived home a few minutes later. Megan was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Hey" Aiden said and sat down next to her. "Oh hey" Megan said, she continued to read her magazine. "Meg come on don't do this, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that" Aiden said. "I just don't want you to get hurt" Aiden said. Megan closed the magazine "I'm sorry too I shouldn't have went after this ghost, but you know sometimes I just wish I can see them, you know lighten the load a little" Megan said. "I know what you mean" Aiden said. They both hugged "I won't yell like that again" Aiden said. "It's fine. I know where your coming from" Megan said, she kissed him. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she said back "So did you talk to you know who at work" Megan asked him. "Yeah and let's just say it wasn't pretty" Aiden said. "damn him. How can he do this to her. He didn't wear a d**n rubber and got her pregnant and she's scared to death" Megan said. "I know, he'll come around just give him time" he said. Megan snuggled up against Aiden "I hope so" she said. "What do you say I go pick up dinner and we'll rent a movie on tv or something" Aiden asked her. "That's a good idea" Megan said. "Ok i'll be back soon" Aiden said and kissed her. "Ok" she said. Aiden got up and grabbed his keys and left the house.

Aiden was driving in his truck when his cell phone started going off, he looked at it to see who was calling it said restricted; he answered it "Hello" he said. "Mr. Clancy this is Dr. Rushmore from Mercy Hospital your father was just bought it, he had a heart attack. Can you please come in" the doctor said. "WHAT? Oh god, I'll be there in a few minutes" Aiden said in a worried voice and hung up the phone and made a U-Turn to go back around and go to the hospital.

Olivia was in her car driving to Brooklyn her cell phone appeared to have no service "d**n it" she said and threw her phone on the seat. Bianca appeared in her car, Olivia swerved a little because Bianca scared her "What do you want" she asked Bianca. "He's playing with your mind, your dad is not in the hospital" Bianca said. "What? I'm going all this way for nothing" Olivia said furiously. "He's going to hurt Megan, you need to get back there" Bianca said. "Damn him" Olivia turned the car around and headed back to Grandview. "And let me guess he had my phone shut off too" Olivia said. "Yeah he broke into your apartment after you left and called your service provider and had them turn it off" Bianca said. Olivia looked furious "Go tell Aiden RIGHT NOW" Olivia said. "I tried too but I can't find him" Bianca said. "JUST GO LOOK FOR HIM" Olivia said as she started to go over the speed limit on the freeway.

Aiden arrived at the hospital and rushed in. He walked to receptionist "Can you tell me what room Jim Clan....I mean Sam Lucas is in" Aiden asked. The receptionist looked on the computer "There is no one checked in by that name" the receptionist said. "A Dr. Rushmore called me and told me my dad was here, he said he had a heart attack" Aiden said. "Sir there is no doctor here by that name" the receptionist said. Aiden looked confused "Ok thanks" he walked back out to his truck, he started his truck and started to pull out by the tire light came on his car, he got out of the car and looked at the tires, it looked like someone slashed the tires. Aiden's phone started ringing, Aiden answered it "Hello" Aiden said. "Please tell me you are at home" Olivia said, she was calling from her cell phone which she got turned back on. "No I went to the hospital because someone said my dad had a heart attack and he wasn't even there and now my tires are slashed" Aiden said. "Get home now" Olivia said "He's probably already there" she said. "Who is" Aiden asked. "Devon, he's doing all this. The same thing happened to me I'm on my way back to Grandview now. He wants Megan, god know's what he'll do" Olivia said. "d**n HIM" Aiden said "Thanks" Aiden looked scared and worried he hung up his phone and started running home.

Megan was sitting on the couch reading her Seventeen magazine when she heard the door open "Oh hey babe, I already have a few movies picked out. You can pick the one that sounds more interesting" Megan said still reading her magazine "So what did you get for dinner" she asked. Devon sat down next to her "Hey honey" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Megan jumped up "What the hell do you want" she said in a scared voice and started to back away. Devon got up and walked towards her "I thought we could have a little quiet time together" he said as he walked closer to her, she continued to back away. "The hell we are. I'm married. GET OUT NOW" Megan said in a scared voice. "Your not going to make this hard now are you" Devon said. Megan grabbed the phone off the table, Megan started to dial numbers but it was nothing but a busy signal. "Sorry babe I cut the line" he said. "YOU BASTARD" Megan yelled at him and threw the phone at him. Megan took off running as the phone smacked him in the head. "YOU pregnant dog, THAT HURT" Devon yelled and went after her.

Aiden was running still, he called the police "I need someone to get to my house now, my wife is in danger" he said panting and out of breath but still running. "Sir what is your address" the woman asked "2649 Brookeside" he said "Please hurry" he said in a worried but furious voice. "Ok were sending a car over there now" the woman said. "Thank you" Aiden said and continued to run. Aiden ran down a few side streets, Aiden stopped for a second to catch his breath "Only a few more blocks" he said to himself and started running again.

Megan was running upstairs in the hallway as Devon went after her, he jumped on the floor and grabbed her foot tripping her and started to drag her to him, "LEAVE ME ALONE" Megan screamed and kicked him in the face hard and got up and ran and locked the door "You want to play rough huh. I like rough" he said. Devon kicked the door open, Megan wasn't anywhere to be found. Devon went straight to the closet and seen her, he pulled her out "LEAVE ME ALONE. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS" she screamed and almost started to cry. "Shhh. Because I like you" Devon picked her up and threw her on the bed and got over her and started to kiss her. "NO" Megan said as she started to cry and pushed him away "Don't make this so hard Meg. You'll like what I have more than what your fucked up husband has" he said and kissed him " My husband is not fucked up you are" Megan kicked him hard in between the legs and ran out of the room. Devon went after her and dragged her back to the room "I WARNED YOU NOT TO DO THIS" Devon said and he sat over her undoing his pants, Megan tried to push him off her and started crying. He pulled his pants down and started to unbutton her pants, he held her down as he tried to pull off her pants. Bianca appeared behind Devon, Aiden came running into the room and pulled Devon off her and punched him hard, Devon fell to the ground, blood started to stream down his nose from the punch, Aiden than kicked him and his whole body fell to the ground. Megan got up and buttoned her pants back up, Aiden took her in his arms, she started to sob "baby are you ok" he asked her. Megan nodded. The police stormed upstairs and seen Devon laying on the ground groaning in pain "Is she ok" the officer asked Aiden. "Yeah she's fine. He didn't do anything to her" Aiden said in relief. Aiden kissed her on the head. The police officer hand cuffed Devon and took him down to the police car. "We've been looking for him for a while now, we're happy we finally got him, he'll be put away for long time" the officer said. "Thank you" Aiden said. The officer left. "So you ready to cross over now" Aiden asked Bianca. "Is she ok" Bianca asked. "Bianca, wants to know if your ok" Aiden said to Megan. "Yeah i'll be ok" Megan said still holding on to Aiden. "So are you ready" Aiden asked her. Bianca stared at the light and walked into "Thanks" she said as she walked into the light. Aiden carried Megan over to the bed and laid with her he held her close by. "Shh your going to be ok" Aiden

Later that night, Aiden called Jim and Melinda to fill them in on what happened. "Yeah she's asleep now" Aiden said over the phone as he locked everything up. "Are you ok" Jim asked him over the phone "Yeah I'll be fine. My heart is still racing though when that bastard called and said you had a heart attack I literally freaked out. And when I went to the hospital I almost asked for Jim Clancy instead of Sam Lucas" Aiden said. "You what" Jim said almost laughing. "I'm sorry I was out of mind" Aiden said. "Aiden go get rest, we're both fine" Melinda said. "Ok. I love you both" he said. "We love you too" Melinda and Jim both said in unison. "Night" he said. "Night" they both said. They all hung up. "That bastard really scared him" Melinda said as she got into bed. "Yeah. Think he'll be ok" Jim asked. "Yeah. Come on get in bed" Melinda said. Jim got in bed and kissed her "It's just I worry about him sometimes and not in a good way. I just have this weird feeling like something is going to happen" Jim said. "I know me too" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him and snuggled next to him "But he's fine now so lets just go to sleep" Melinda said. Jim nodded "I love you" Jim said to her. "I love you too" Melinda said and kissed him.

The next morning Olivia walked in the house, Megan and Aiden were both sitting at the table drinking coffee, Aiden was going through the phonebook looking for a number to get a security alarm. "Are you both ok" Olivia asked them both. "Yeah we're fine" Megan said drinking her coffee. Aiden didn't say anything as he looked through the phone book. "He ok" Olivia asked as she sat down at the table "Yeah he's just going to order a security alarm" Megan said. "So what happened to him "That bastard is going to be in jail for a very long time" Aiden said. "Good" Olivia said. Aiden closed the phone book. "No luck" Megan asked. "None of them are open on Sunday" Aiden said. "We'll call tomorrow" Megan said. "Ok" Aiden said. They both reached for each other's hand under the table and held them.

Devon sat in his cell with another cell mate "What the fuck are you looking at" Devon said. The cell mate got up "NOBODY TALKS TO ME THAT WAY" the cell mate got up and punched Devon in the face. Devon rubbed his face from the punch and punched the cell mate back. The cell mate punched Devon a few times and one time hard in the chest. Devon fell to the ground as his heart stopped beating from the punch. Devon's ghost appeared and suddenly disappeared by a shadow.

**NEXT WEEK ON DESCENDANT**

**-In a dark black room in a abandon building, a man standed there talking to a ghost.**

**Stranger/Man: You know what to do.**

**Ghost: I know exactly what to do.**

**-Aiden was walking in a parking lot with a bags of groceries in his hand. A ghost appeared behind him.**

**Ghost: Help me.**

**-Aiden walks down a dark alley with a ghost and is tasered from behind and lays there unconcious and someone picks up his body and throws it in the trunk of a car.**

**-Megan stood in the dark parking lot, looking for Aiden.**

**Megan: AIDEN!**

**-Melinda pulled up and got out of her car.**

**Melinda: Did you find him?**

**-Megan shook her head no.**

**-Aiden laid in the dark black room tied to a pole.**

**Aiden: What do you want from me?**

**Stranger/Man: Your mother is about to know what it's like to lose someone important to her.**

**-The man started kicking and punching Aiden.**

**Aiden (cried): STOP!**

**Stranger/Man: Ever think why your father is dead? Why he doesn't have his own body? It's because of you.**

**-The shadows entered the room and circled around Aiden.**

**Stranger/Man: It's your fault!**

**-A bloodied Aiden stood up and hit the man in the face and ran as fast as he could in pain down the dark alley.**

**-Melinda, Jim, Megan, Olivia & Jake are all sitting in the house with everyone. Aiden walks in the house, everyone sees him standing there with blood every where and black and blue bruises all over him, he fell to the ground as Jim & Megan both ran to him.**

**-Everyone sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Jim walked out of the emergency room**

**Melinda (crying): Jim, Please tell me my baby is going to be ok.**

**-A tear fell down Jim's face.**

**Jim: He'll be lucky if he makes it through the night.**

**-Aiden's room. A bruised up Aiden lays in the bed as he body starts to shut down.**


	6. Episode 6 Cursed

**This episode you are about to read is probably one of the most heartbreaking and tear jerking episodes I have wrote. ENJOY and PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**1.06 "Cursed"**

In a dark black room, lays a person, it's head is covered. The person on the floor's ghost appears "You know what to do now" the mysterious man told the ghost. The ghost shook his head "I know exactly what to do" the ghost said and disappeared.

"Look everything is being taken care of. Don't worry so much" Aiden said on the phone as he walked back and forth around the kitchen. "Look mom, everything is under control. I will pick up Alex tomorrow after school and he can help me get everything ready for Thanksgiving dinner. Don't worry" Aiden said. "Ok ok ok. I just hope you know what your doing, do not mess this up please, your grandmother is coming down and I want everything to be perfect" Melinda said. "It will be don't worry" Aiden said. "Look I'll call you back later. Ok, I just got in from work" he said to his mother over the phone. "Ok. I love you" Melinda said. "Ok I love you too mom. Bye" Aiden said and hung up. Megan was sitting on the couch, Aiden put the phone on the table "Seriously she is losing it. I bet you she thinks I can't pull this off" Aiden said and sat down next to Megan. "Are you sure we can do this" Megan asked. "Yeah we can. We can pull this off" he said. "Ok" she said nervously. "Don't worry, we can do this. I have to get to the store and pick everything, I'll be back soon ok" Aiden said. "Ok" Megan said. They both stared into each other's eyes "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she said and kissed him. They both kissed deeply but full of love. "I'll be back soon" he said "Ok" Megan said and got up with him and walked with him to his truck. Megan watched as he drove off. A mysterious car was parked across the street, Megan stared at the car mysteriously, she couldn't see who was in it because the windows were tinted. She went back in the house and locked up everything and set the alarm, she watched out the window as the car drove off in the same direction Aiden went. Megand grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table and called Aiden "Hey baby, everything ok" he asked her over the speaker. "Yeah uh just be careful, there was this car parked across the street and I think it's following you" Megan said in a worried voice. "I'll be fine baby, don't worry. I love you" Aiden said. "Ok, I love you too" she said. They both hung up.

Aiden was walking out of the supermarket when the ghost appeared to him "I need your help" the ghost said. Aiden put the bags in his truck "Ok" Aiden said "What do you need help with" he asked the ghost. "My body is somewhere in the alley behind the store, I need you to find it and call the police" the ghost said. "Ok" Aiden said. He walked around to the alley and started to look for the ghosts body. Aiden looked around the alley "Maybe somebody found your bo..." Aiden started to say but the mysterious person tasered him and him and he fell to the ground, Aiden laid there unconcious, the person put a bag over Aiden's head and dragged him to it's car and put him in the trunk and shut it and drove off.

-Main Credits

Megan sat on the couch reading a magazine, she kept glancing at the clock on the wall, she was getting worried since it has been almost 4 hours since Aiden has been gone. Megan picked up her cell phone and called Aiden's cell phone, it went straight to voicemail "Hey it's Aiden, you know the drill. The voicemail beeped" his voice message said. "Baby where are you? I'm getting worried. Call me. I love you" Megan said and hung up. An hour flew by "That's it" Megan grabbed her purse and keys and left the house, she got in her car and drove to the supermarket. Megan seen that Aiden's truck was still in the parking lot, she got out of her car and looked in his truck, she seen the groceries were already in the truck but Aiden was no where to be found. She looked around the dark parking lot "AIDEN" she yelled but got no answer. She went back to her car and called 911.

"ANDREA, WATCH YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER" Melinda yelled from downstairs. Andrea came to the stairs "What? Why" Andrea asked. "Just do as I say. And do not let anyone in the house except your dad" Melinda said and wiped the tears from her eyes. Andrea came downstairs "Mom, what's wrong" Andrea asked. "Your brother is...is missing" Melinda said, she really tried to hold her tears back. "What do you mean he's missing" Andrea asked, she was now starting to worry to. "I can't really explain it but Megan called me and she was frantic, he's been missing for a few hours now. His car is there and the groceries are there but he's no where to be found" Melinda wiped her tears that were falling. "Mom, I know my brother. Aiden is strong. He'll be okay" Andrea said trying to stay positive. Andrea hugged her mother. Andrea could tell something was really wrong. Even though she and Aiden had their fights and stuff, they were really close. "Don't tell Alex or Ashley and try to call your dad at work. He's not answering his office or cell phone. If you talk to him ask him if Aiden is there. Maybe someone took him to the hospital or something" Melinda said. "Ok" Andrea said. "Ok I really got to go" Melinda said and grabbed her purse and keys. Andrea watched as her mom drove off. Alex came downstairs "What's wrong And? Where's mama going" Alex asked. Andrea looked at Alex then shut the door and locked it "Uh, mama is going to...visit Aunt Delia" Andrea lied to her brother. "Oh. ok, when will she be back" Alex said. "Probably not for a while. Why don't you go play. I got to call daddy" Andrea said. "And tell him Aiden is missing" Alex asked. "What? How did you know that" Andrea asked, she was shocked that Alex knew about Aiden. "I'm 8 And. Not stupid" Alex said. "Yeah that's where mama is really going" Andrea said. Andrea grabbed the phone off the table and started to dial a number.

Jim walked down the hall in Rockland Memorial. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "4 more hours" Jim sighed. Jim had been on his double shift already. "Dr. Lucas, you have a call on line 1" the intercom thorughout the hospital said. Jim went to the nearest phone and answered the call. "Dr. Lucas" Jim said. "Jim..." Melinda cried as she drove. "Mel, what's wrong? Are you ok" Jim asked, his voice went from relieved to worry. "Jim, Aiden he..." Melinda couldn't bring herself to say it and just cried. "Mel, what's going on. What's wrong with Aiden" Jim said, he was really starting to worry now. "He's missing. Nobody know's where he is. It's been hours now" Melinda cried. "What? Oh god" Jim said, his head started to fill with horrible thoughts now. "Jim, what if he... is..." Melinda started to say. "NO. He's not. Don't think like that. Listen, I'm coming home now. Where are you" Jim asked. "Going to see Megan" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. "Ok...I love you" Melinda said and wiped her tears. "I love you too" Jim said, his voice was starting to get shaky. Jim hung up the phone and grabbed his keys from his office and stormed out of the hospital.

Aiden laid in a dark room, he was tied to the pole, he started to wake up, his body was still in shock from the volts from the taser. Aiden looked around the room and tried to loosen the knots in the rope he was tied to. "You can try to untie that all you want Aiden, it won't work" the mysterious guy said. Aiden looked around the room to see if he could see someone. Aiden felt the guy punch him in the face hard, Aiden gasped "What do you want? Who are you" Aiden said in pain. Aiden felt something hit him hard in the stomach "Please stop" Aiden said. "Than shut the hell up" the guys said in a furious voice. The guy walked out of the room, Aiden heard the door shut and heard it lock. Aiden struggled to untie the rope but couldn't loosen it.

Megan was standing outside of her car talking to the police "When did you last talk to him" the officer asked her. "Right after he left. I noticed there was this car outside of our house and the windows were tinted so I couldn't see who it was" Megan said in a worried voice. "Do you know what kind of car it was" the officer asked. "A jaguar" Megan said. The officer wrote everything down. "Ok thank you we'll keep you updated" the officer said and walked away. A red jeep flew in the parking lot, Melinda got out of the car "Did they find him yet" Melinda said in a worried voice. Megan turned around and seen Melinda "No" she said, she had tears in her eyes. Melinda hugged her "They'll find him, he going to be ok" Melinda said to her, Melinda was really trying to stay positive for Megan but how could she when she couldn't even stay positive for herself. "I hope so" Megan said "Your just saying that to calm me down aren't you" Megan said to Melinda. "Yeah" Melinda said, tears started to fall down her face. "I'm gonna go look around ok" Melinda said. Megan shook her head. Megan got back in her car and started to cry "God, please say he's ok. Please" she cried.

Aiden sat there in the dark room tied against the pole, he heard the door open "Look I don't know what you want, just let me go" Aiden said as he struggled to untie the rope. The mysterious person back smacked Aiden, Aiden's head smacked the pole from the smack. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP" the guy said. Aiden groaned in pain. "Just tell me who you are" Aiden said. "You already know who I am. And I warned you" the guy said and hit Aiden hard a few times and kicked him. Aiden fell to the ground and passed out. "Good that ought to shut him up for now" the guy said and walked out of the room and locked the door.

Megan pulled up in the drive way, she seen a light on in the house. She ran out of the car and into the house, she thought Aiden was home "Aiden" she said in a worried voice, Jim walked out of the kitchen "No it's just me" Jim said, Ashley walked out behind him. "Oh dad hey" Megan said. Jim hugged "We're going to find him don't worry" Jim said. "What if he's dead" she said. "Don't say that. He's not. If he was he would've already appeared to Melinda and considering how stubborn he is, he would do anything to come back" Jim said. Megan nodded. Melinda walked in a few minutes later "Somebody took him. I just know it. I can't see him anywhere. But he was taken from the alley behind the supermarket. I know that I had a vision but I could not see a face, all I seen was he was walking down the alley and he got tasered from behind. "I swear when we find him I will kill this bastard who did this to him" Melinda said. Jim put his arm around him "We'll find him" Jim said. Olivia walked in the house "Any news yet" Olivia asked. "No" Melinda said. "Do you want me to go out and look, I really don't mind" Olivia said. "Yeah that would be great. I'm going to go back out to and look" Jim said. "Ok" Olivia said. Olivia hugged Megan "We're going to find him" Olivia said. Megan nodded. Olivia left. Jim kissed Melinda "I'll call if I find anything" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said, she had tears in her eyes. "Hey it's going to be ok" Jim said and wiped her tears away. Melinda nodded, Jim kissed her again and left.

Faith walked in the house a few minute's later, she hugged Melinda and Megan both at the same time "Anything yet" she asked. Faith immediately came down earlier than expected when she found out Aiden was kidnapped. "No, nobody knows where he is" Melinda said. "What if he's..." Megan started to say. Faith interuppted Megan "Hey don't talk like that. He is not dead. You need to think positive" Faith said to Megan. "Ok" Megan said.

Aiden woke up a few hours later,the lights were off in the room, Aiden seen someone sitting in the chair in the room watching him, Aiden sat up he couldn't believe who it was. "Oh god. You" Aiden said. "Yep, the one and only" he said. "Gabriel. What the hell do you want with me? Just let me go what the hell did I ever do to you" Aiden said, he struggled to untie the ropes he was tied to. Gabriel punched him across the face and kicked him hard in the stomach a few times, tears fell down Aiden's face as he fell to the ground. "I always told your mom she would pay for this: And it by killing her precious son will finally even the score" Gabriel said. "You really need to get over it already. She didn't kill your dad" Aiden said in pain. Gabriel smacked him hard across the face and kicked him again "Oh yes she did. Why do you even believe her, don't you see your the reason your own father is dead. If they never tried to have you, your father would be alive today" Gabriel said rudely. The shadows came in the room and started taking over Aiden "STOP" he screamed. Gabriel knew what was going on even though he couldn't see it, Gabriel laughed as Aiden was pushed into flashbacks of how Jim was shot and later died in the hospital. "NO STOP" Aiden screamed again, tears fell down his face. Gabriel turned on the lights and the shadows disappeared. Gabriel hit and kicked Aiden again, tears fell down his face and Aiden than suddenly noticed the rope he was tied to was loosened quickly untied his self and backed away from Gabriel, Aiden quickly untied the rope around his feet and stood up "Oh my god" Aiden mumbled, he was in pain. Gabriel pulled him down and punched him "Your not leaving" he said in a threatning voice, Aiden used all his strength and kicked Gabriel hard in the face, "YOU BASTARD. YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT" Gabriel yelled at him. Aiden quickly got up and ran out of the building after escaping from Gabriel. Gabriel got up and went after him, Aiden struggled as he ran past some empty warehouses, he heard Gabriel's footsteps "You can run Aiden, but you can't hide" Gabriel yelled. Aiden had a worried look on his face, blood was all over his face and he had bruises everywhere on his arms, face and was in extreme pain. Aiden hid behind a few dumpstairs as he heard Gabriel approaching "Come on Aiden. I'll find you sooner or later and when I do, I will make you watch me kill everyone you love including your precious little trampy wife" Gabriel said. Aiden just stood there, he glanced over and seen a huge board next to the dumpster, he reached over and picked it up, Aiden stepped out from behind the dumpster and used all his strength and hit Gabriel hard in the head with it "You bastard" Aiden said and kept hitting him with it, he hit him a few more times and threw the board on the ground, Aiden checked Gabriel's pulse, he had no pulse and wasn't breathing. Aiden took off walked down the street and noticed he was only a few miles away from his house.

Everybody sat in the house Melinda, Megan, Taylor and Olivia were sitting at the kitchen table, Taylor and Olivia were comforting both Melinda and Megan. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I am going crazy here. I'm going back out to look for him" Megan said, tears were in her eyes. Olivia got up and stopped "Stop it, your not going anywhere, he's going to be ok. You have to believe that" Olivia said in a worried voice. Jim was in the living room with his mom Faith, Jake, Andrea, Alex and Ashley, Faith sat with the younger kids keeping them company. They all heard the door open and they all got up to see who it was, a bloodied and black and blue bruised Aiden stood there barely holding himself, he had tears falling down his face. Melinda froze in fear it was like one of her worst nightmare's was coming true. "Oh my god" Jim ran over to Aiden. "Oh my god" Megan said and ran to him, Aiden fell to the floor in extreme pain as she caught him. Everybody ran up to him, Aiden than passed out from the pain "Andrea, take your brother and sister upstairs now" Jim said. "Ok. Come on you guys" Andrea said to Alex and Ashley, Alex & Ashley went upstairs with Andrea. Jim picked up Aiden and carried him outside and rushed him to the hospital, everyone else followed him.

They all sat in the waiting room Melinda sat there holding Megan "He's going to be ok" Melinda said with tears falling down her face. Jim came out a few minutes later with scrubs on and sat down in the waiting room with them "So how is he" Melinda asked in a worried voice, Jim looked like he was going to cry "It's not looking good" Jim said. Melinda and Megan both started to cry "Jim, please don't...please don't tell me my baby is going to die" Melinda said crying. Megan started to sob. Melinda wrapped her arms around her. Tears started to fall down Jim's face "Lets just say he's lucky he made it through that much torture" Jim said "There's a lot of damage to his body. He has lost a lot of blood, He's got a head injury from the impact of something hitting him on the head, he has internal bleeding in his stomach, a few cracked ribs and a shattered testicle and probably more we haven't got the other results back yet" Jim said "I can't believe I'm going to say this about my own son, but he'll be lucky if he makes it through the night" Jim said. "Oh god" Melinda said. "Dr. Lucas, please report to the OR immediately" a woman said over the p.a. in the hospital. Jim stood up and wiped his tear, Melinda got up, Olivia wrapped her arms around Megan who was still crying. Melinda walked over with Jim to the emergency doors "Jim, please don't let him die please" Melinda said. Melinda wiped the tear falling from Jim's face "I promise you I'm not going to let my boy die. I won't" Jim said. Melinda kissed him, Jim kissed her back and went in the emergency doors and rushed down to the OR room.

Melinda walked in the hospital chapel a few minutes later, she sat down under the cross and did the cross sign "Oh god, I know I haven't prayed in a long time but please please don't let my baby die. Please I beg you please god please don't let him die" Melinda cried. Melinda laid her head down on the table and cried.

Taylor and Olivia were both comforting Megan "Meg, is her going to be ok. You have to believe that" a worried Taylor said. Jake got up out of his seat "Let me talk to her" Jake said. "You sure" Taylor said. Jake nodded "Megan, come on lets go for a walk" Jake said. Megan got up out of her seat and walked away with Jake "He's going to be okay. I know my best friend he is fighter believe me" Jake said. Megan wiped her tears away "I don't want to lose him" Megan said. Jake hugged her "Your not going to lose him. He's going to be ok" Jake said. Megan hugged him.

A few hours passed Jim came out of surgery and came out to the waiting room, everybody stood up when they Jim come out. "How is he" Melinda asked in a worried voice. "He came out surgery fine, but he's not out of the woods yet" Jim said. "What do you mean not out of the woods just yet" Megan asked, she look like she was about to start crying again "The next 12 hours are critical, because of all the damage that is done to his body. If he does, which I think he will, he is going to be in lots and I mean lots of pain for the next few days. And Megan, I need to talk to you alone" Jim said. Megan nodded and walked over by Jim "Why can't you tell us" Melinda asked him. "If Megan wants to tell you after I tell her than fine, but this is something Megan should only know for now" Jim said. Jim kissed Melinda on the cheek "I'll tell you later" he whispered into her ear. Jim & Megan walked over to the corner where no one was "Ok uh there is no easy way to say this but do you remember earlier when I was telling you about the shattered testicle he had" Jim asked her. "Yeah" Megan said. "Well we had to remove it and I don't want you to really worry about this but your chances of having a baby are really slim now because when he ejaculates it won't produce as much sperm as it should because of the missing testicle, but you can still get pregnant it will just be a very big challenge. Maybe a 1% chance" Jim said. "Ok" Megan said she looked like she didn't care about that one little problem "Dad, just tell me the truth, and not as a doctor please. Do you think he's going to make it" Megan asked Jim. "I would like to think so" Jim said "Do you want to go to his room" Jim asked her. "Yes" Megan said. "Ok. Lets send everyone home, it's been a long night" Jim said. "Yeah ok" Megan said. They both walked over to where everyone else was sitting "Look everybody, it's been a very long night and we are all tired, so just go home and get a few hours of sleep and I'll keep you all updated on him" Jim said to everyone. "Are you sure you don't want as to stay" Olivia said. "Yeah I'm sure, you guys have all done so much already" Megan said. "Ok" Olivia said "Just call us and keep us updated" she said. "Yeah" Taylor said. "Ok I will" Megan said. Jake hugged Megan "You going to be ok" Jake asked her. "I'll be ok as soon as he's awake" Megan said. They all left. "I'm not leaving" Melinda said. "Come on" Jim said and took her hand, he led them both back to Aiden's room. They all walked in "Oh god" Megan said when she seen him laying in the bed, he had bruises all over his face and arms and other places but you couldn't see them because he was covered up. "Who would do this to him" Megan said. Melinda looked at Jim, Melinda knew exactly who would do it. Megan sat at his bed side as did Melinda and Jim. They all fell asleep; well Megan and Melinda fell asleep. Jim sat at Aiden's bed side "Come on bud wake up. Please wake up" Jim said. Everything was catching up to Jim now, he finally broke down. Jim fell asleep sometime later next to Melinda

The next morning, machine's that Aiden was hooked up to started beeping, Melinda and Megan both woke up and panicked. "He's fine. That just means he's waking up" Jim said. Melinda and Megan both looked relieved. Aiden's eyes opened, he looked at all of them "I don't want to talk about" Aiden mumbled. Megan kissed him, Aiden kissed her back. "Don't even ask me how I am feeling" he warned them all. Jim sat on his bed "Aiden what the hell happened last night" Jim asked him. "Can I have some water" Aiden asked. Melinda poured him a glass of water and gave it to him, Aiden drank it all down. "Sorry I ruined our thanksgiving" he said. "Aiden, stop stalling. Tell me what happened and who did it" Jim said. "It was a ghost, I thought I was helping a ghost, so I went to see what happened and this bastard jumped me and tasered me and before I knew it I was in a dark abandoned warehouse, tied up to something getting my ass kicked. Lets just say this guys attention was to kill me and than the shadows came in and I started seeing things from the past that this guy said was my fault" Aiden said. "What exactly did he say was your fault" Melinda asked. "November 6, 2008. Dad is cleaning up stuff at the cabin, you and some officer are there and he shoots dad. And then your in the hospital and you fall asleep and you think dad is awake and turns out he's dead and than a week later he jumps into Sam's body" Aiden said "He said if you never tried to have me none of that would of happened" Aiden said. "Hey, look at me" Jim said. Aiden turned and looked at Jim "That is not your fault what happened. Don't ever think that is your fault" Jim said. "Aiden who did this to you" Melinda asked him, Megan was holding his hand just listening to him. "You sure you want to know that" Aiden said. "Yes now tell me" Melinda said. "It was Gabriel" Aiden said. "But in my defense it was self defense" Aiden said. "Did you...kill him" Jim asked him. "I don't think so all I did was hit him with a board a few times" Aiden said "Look mom, dad I'm tired and it hurts. I just want to go back to sleep" Aiden said. "Ok" Melinda said, she fixed his blanket and kissed him on the cheek, Aiden did the same to her. Jim kissed him on the head. Jim and Melinda left the room "Come here baby" Aiden said and moved over in his bed "oww" he said as he moved. "You ok" Megan asked him, she looked worried Aiden moved the cover for her to get in the bed. "Yes I'm fine, just very very sore" Aiden said. Megan got in bed with him and covered up. Megan watched as her husband fell asleep. Megan looked up "Thank you" she mumbled. Megan kissed Aiden on the cheek. She was just happy he was going to be okay. Megan rested her head softly on her husband's chest and drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

"I swear if he's not dead, I'll finish the job" Jim said to Melinda as they both walked in the hospital hallway "Right with you there" Melinda said and put her arm around Jim. "Nobody hurts my son and gets away with it" Jim said. "You know I like this side of you" Melinda said flirtingly. "Oh really" Jim said. Melinda stared at the janitors closet, Jim kissed her, Melinda quickly pulled off his hospital scrub tee shirt and Jim pushed her in the room with him and closed the door.

Gabriel's body was seen laying on the ground when his ghost appeared "I'll get that bastard for this" Gabriel said. Carl The Watcher stood behind him "I don't think so" Carl said standing behind him. "Oh I'm scared of you" Gabriel said pretending to be frightened. "You've worked for the bad side now your going to see what it's like to be on the bad side" Carl said. "And what exact..." Gabriel started to say then his ghost was pulled through the ground and Carl disappeared with a smirk on his face.

**Next On Descendant**

Ghost: Help me or else

-The ghost in blood said to Aiden and disappeared.

-Andrea & Steve are seen on the couch making out in Jim & Melinda's house.

Steve: Are you sure?

Andrea: Yeah.

-Melinda walked in Jim's office.

-Jim had a file in his head and read it then looked at Melinda in shock.

Melinda: What?

-Aiden stared at the baby in the maternity ward.

Ghost: You can not let her father take her. He only wants her money.

Aiden: What do you mean?

Ghost: I left all my money to my baby and I'll be damned if I let him take advantage of her.

-Paparazzi stormed through the hospital.

Jim: You all need to get out of my hospital now before I press charges against all of you and your companies.

-A nurse is seen performing an ultra sound on someone. A baby in the womb appeared on the screen and a tiny faint heart beat was heard.

Nurse: Your pregnant.

-Melinda & Megan are both seen sitting on the table, with Jim & Aiden in the background.

WHO COULD IT BE?


	7. Episode 7 Dead Desires

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, been very busy with school but it's now out for the summer so there will be alot of updates.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**1.07 "Dead Desires"**

Aiden sat in the hospital bed, Megan was at his bed side "Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll be fine" Aiden said. "No I'm not leaving you" Megan said. The door opened and Jim walked in "How you feeling" Jim asked his son. "Sore" Aiden said "So are you here for visiting or as my doctor" Aiden asked his dad. "As your doctor" Jim said. Jim sat in the chair next to Aiden's bed. Jim sighed "You know the stitched you have on your stomach" Jim said to Aiden "Yeah, you won't tell me what they are there for" Aiden said "So what are they there for" Aiden asked Jim. Jim looked at Megan and Megan looked at Jim "Ok what is going on" Aiden said. "Aiden, we had to remove one of your testicles. It was shattered from the injuries" Jim said. "Oh ok, but everything else is ok though right" Aiden said. "Physically yes. But because of that type of the injury you can't have any kids. You can't get a girl pregnant" Jim said. "Oh" Aiden said, he looked at Megan and reached for her hand. Jim could tell they wanted to bed alone "I'll leave you two alone" Jim said and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry" Aiden said, he looked sad "We could of tried for kids but stupid me wasn't ready and now we can't ever have them" Aiden said. Megan got on the bed with him "Hey this is not your fault and baby please don't blame yourself for this" Megan said. "Can I be alone" Aiden asked her. "Yeah sure" Megan said, she got up and left the room. Aiden laid down, a tear fell down his face.

Jim was sitting in his office when Melinda walked in "Hey how you feeling" Jim got up and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "I feel like crap" Melinda said. Jim looked worried "Mel, maybe I should run some blood tests just to be on the safe side" Jim said. "Jim, it's probably just the flu" Melinda said. They both sat on the couch "Mel, come on. Just let me run some tests and we'll take it from there" Jim said. "Jim, baby, you know how much I hate needles" Melinda said. "I know but I hate seeing you like this" Jim said. "I'll be fine. Did you break the news to Aiden yet" Melinda asked. Jim looked down at the ground, Melinda knew exactly what that meant "How did he take it" Melinda asked. "I don't know I could tell they both wanted to be alone so I left" Jim said. "Hey look at me" Melinda said, she pulled up his head. Jim looked at her "Our boy is strong. He's going to be fine" Melinda said. Jim got up off the couch "Mel, you should of seen his face when I told him that. It was like..." Jim started to say, Melinda interrupted him and got up off the couch and walked over to him "I know baby" Melinda said. Melinda wrapped her arms around him; Jim did the same to her. "They found his body. It's in the morgue" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said. "That bastard is lucky he is dead because if he wasn't I would kill him. How could he do this to him" Jim said in angry voice. "Because he's a sick person" Melinda said. Jim sat down in his chair at his desk "Just calm down, he's dead now and Aiden is going to be fine" Melinda started to rub his really tense shoulders. "Loosen up hon." Melinda said. Jim relaxed in his chair as Melinda continued to massage his shoulders.

Aiden sat up in bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants that Megan got from home and put them on. He got up out of his bed "OW" he groaned in pain, he was still in a great deal of pain but Jim has been sedating him to numb the pain, but it seemed to wearing off. Aiden walked out of the room and walked the other way before Megan could see him. Megan quickly seen him going around the corner in the hospital and went after him "Aiden, where are you going? You need to be in bed babe" Megan out her arm around his arm. "I'm just going for a walk. Want to come"? Aiden asked. Megan nodded "Are you ok" she asked as they got on the elevator "I'm in pain but I'll live" Aiden pushed one of the buttons on the elevator to go up to the top floor. "Maybe we should get dad and have him give you another sedative for the pain" Megan said. "Later, right now I am fine. Don't worry" Aiden kissed her. Megan kissed him back "Ok". The elevator doors opened and they walked out. Megan seen what way they were going "Aiden, are you sure about this" Megan asked. They both walked over to the maternity ward and looked in the window. "Yeah" Aiden looked in the window. "Baby please don't do this to yourself. We can always adopt" Megan said. "It's not the same and you know it. Plus you have always wanted your own kid, not somebody else's" Aiden said. "Yes, I have but I don't care if we don't have one together. Whatever child we adopt I will love him or her just like he/she was my own" Megan said. "So when do we get the papers" Aiden asked. Megan sighed "I'm not divorcing you just because you can't have any babies with me. I love you and that is one thing that will never change" Megan hugged him. "I love you too" Aiden wrapped his arms around her. A nurse is seen carrying a new born baby into the maternity ward and a bunch of paparazzi's storm into the hospital in the hall by the maternity ward and flashes start going off as they are snapping pictures of the baby that was just brought in the maternity ward. "What the hell" Megan said as she and Aiden both moved away from the paparazzi and cameras. Aiden looked inside again and seen a ghost standing by the baby that was just brought in, the ghost was dressed in a hospital gown and blood was all over the gown and the ghost looked vaguely familar to Aiden, like he had seen her somewhere before. The ghost looked up and seen Aiden staring at her. The ghost disappeared and appeared next to Aiden "You can see me" the ghost asked. Aiden nodded trying not to make a scene since there were cameras. The nurses in the maternity ward closed the curtains on the windows so the paparazzi couldn't snap any pictures. The paparazzi went wild. "You cannot let them give away my baby. You can't you need to stop them" the ghost said. "How am I supposed to stop them" Aiden mumbled to her. Megan looked at him "Just do it or else" the ghost said and disappeared. "Let me guess" Megan gave him a look implying that she was saying it was a ghost. "Yep" Aiden responded. Aiden opened the door to the maternity ward and seen that the ghost was not there anymore and closed the door back up.

MAIN CREDITS

Back in Jim's office, Melinda was sitting on his lap and they were both making out. "Your door is locked right" Melinda asked as she kissed him. "Yes" Jim kept kissing her. Melinda pulled off his scrub shirt. Jim put his hands up her shirt and unbuttoned her bra and pulled them off. He started to kiss her down her body when his office phone started to ring. They both sighed and stopped kissing "Do you have to get it" Melinda asked desperately. "Yes" Jim kissed her one last time and picked up the phone. "Dr. Lucas, there is a debacle down at the maternity ward, there are a bunch of paparazzi in the hall trying to snap pictures of this baby" the nurse said over the phone. "I'll be down there in a minute" Jim said and hung up the phone. "We better go" Jim said. Melinda sighed and put on her bra and shirt. Jim put on his scrub shirt. "What's going on" Melinda asked Jim. "Well there a top celebrity who recently just gave birth and she died from a complication and now it's all over the news that she had her baby and paparazzi's want pictures of that baby" Jim said. "Oh that is sad. Who's the top secret celebrity" Melinda asked. "Chelsea Strom" Jim said. "What? OH MY GOD, I LOVE THAT SONG BY HER" Melinda started to sing "Crazy In Love" which was sung my Chelsea. Jim laughed "Ok come on lets go" Jim said. They went down to the maternity ward and seen the hall filled with the paparazzi and then they seen Aiden & Megan standing there by the side just watching them "How did you find it was Chelsea Stroms baby" Jim asked because he never told Aiden or Megan. "So that's why she looked so familar to me" Aiden said. Megan gasped "Chelsea Strom? OH my god I love that song" Megan bursted out singing "Crazy In Love" and so did Melinda. Jim and Aiden just stared at them. Jim shook his head and laughed and walked up to the front of all the paparazzi. "OK LISTEN UP. YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE TO GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE AND PRESS CHARGES AGAINST YOU & THE COMPANY YOU WORK FOR" Jim yelled at them. The hall started to empty as security guards led them to the back exit. Jim sighed "You guys really need to keep an eye out at those entrances and exits" Jim said to the security guards. The security guards nodded and walked the other way. Jim walked over to Melinda, Aiden & Megan "How you feeling" Jim asked Aiden. "Sore" Aiden lied. "Don't lie to me" Jim said. "Ok my side hurts like hell but I'm fine" Aiden said. Jim and Aiden started walking down the hall as they talked and Megan & Melinda followed shortly behind them "See that's the thing about Jim & Aiden. Jim can see right through Aiden when something is bothering him" Melinda said. "I try to too but Aiden can be very convincing" Megan said. "Yep, that's Aiden. Aiden isn't really one to tell what he is feeling" Melinda said. "Oh but he poured what he was feeling in the elevator earlier" Megan said. "What did he say" Melinda asked. "When do the papers come" Megan said. Melinda stared at her "You mean divorce papers" Melinda asked. Megan nodded. "It's normal for something that has happened to him. Right now he's vulnerable all you can do is be there for him just like the rest of us" Melinda said. "I know but I know I bugged him about kids alot and we still are so young and now he feels guilty he can't give them to me" Megan said. "There are alot of things you can try. Don't think like that just yet" Melinda said. Melinda put her arm around her.

Jim & Aiden walked back into Aiden's room "I'll be right back with the sedative" Jim said. Jim left the room. Aiden sighed and sat on the bed. Jim came back with a needle in his hand "Ok" Jim said. Aiden put his arm out and let Jim inject him with the sedative "Can I like get a phone or at least get my cell phone. I have to make a phone call" Aiden said. "Oh yeah. To who" Jim asked curiously. "A friend" Aiden responded and sat up in the bed. "Which one" Jim was really curious. "Jake" Aiden lied. "You are not a good liar bud. Chelsea's ghost came to you didn't she" Jim said. "Yes ok, yes her ghost came to me" Aiden said. "What did she say" Jim sat on his bed. "She said you can't let them give away my baby. You need to stop them or else" Aiden said. "Or else what" Jim looked puzzled. "I don't know and I really don't want to find out so just get me a phone and I'm going to have Olivia do the investigating" Aiden said. "Here" Jim gave Aiden his cell phone "I have to go but when the pain starts up again page me. Ok?" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. Jim left the room. Aiden called Olivia "Hello" Olivia said on the other line. "Hey. What's up" Aiden said. "Aiden. Hey, nothing much I'm just at the store in the square. How you feeling" Olivia asked. "Sore as hell but we got other problems" Aiden rubbed his side because of the wound that hurt. "We do" Olivia asked. "Do you still want to learn" Aiden asked. "We have a ghost don't we" Olivia asked. "Yep. Chelsea Strom wants us to stop the hospital from giving away her baby" Aiden said. "Did...did you just say Chelsea Strom" Olivia asked and squealed. "Yes. Please don't burst out singing "Crazy In Love" please" Aiden pleaded. "Oh your no fun" Olivia said. "I know but I'm hurt" Aiden said. "I'll be there soon" Olivia said. "Ok see you then" Aiden said and hung up.

Megan walked in the room "Who were you talking to" she asked curiously. "Oh uh, voicemail" Aiden said. "Your going to help that ghost aren't you" she seemed annoyed now. "I can't just ignore this ghost" Aiden said. "You know I figured with all that happened to you. You would let someone else do the ghost busting for a while but obviously I was wrong. Your leading yourself right into harm's way and you don't give a damn" Megan said. Aiden sighed "Megan, calm down" Aiden said. Megan sighed "Look, just get some rest. Let Olivia deal with this ghost" Megan said. "I can't. She's not ready to do this on her own yet" Aiden said. Megan sighed in frustration "You know what fine. Your on your own. I'm going home" Megan grabbed her things. "Hey girl, whats up" Olivia said as she entered the room, Megan was leaving "Hi. Bye" Megan said and left the room. Olivia gave Aiden a strange look "What is that all about" Olivia asked as she sat down in the chair. "Don't ask" Aiden said. He seemed a little worried now about his marriage. Olivia had a concerned look on her face "You going to be ok" Olivia asked. "I will when I get this ghost crossed over" Aiden said. "Ok. Lets do this then" Olivia said.

Jim walked in his office, he could hear someone was in the bathroom. Jim knocked on the door and went in and seen Melinda on the floor over the toilet. Jim got on his knees and held her hair "Baby I'm running tests. I'm tired of seeing you sick all the time" Jim rubbed her back. "Ugh fine" Melinda wiped her mouth. "Ok" Jim said as she vomitted again. Jim helped her clean up after she was done. "I'm going to go home and rest before the kids get out of school" Melinda left the room before Jim could run tests on her. Jim went after her and grabbed her playfully "I don't think so" Jim kissed her neck. Melinda let out a light moan as he kissed her weak spot on her neck "Your going to take a blood test" Jim said. "Do I get a treat doctor" Melinda said seductively. Jim smirked "Only if your a good patient Ms. Gordon" Jim said. Melinda giggled and kissed him.

Aiden & Olivia stood in the record room. "Where the hell is her file at" Olivia said as she looked through files. "I don't know" Aiden was looking at the files on the computer. "What are we suppose to do if we can't find some information on her" Olivia asked as she sat down next to Aiden. "That's what the internet is for. All we need to do if find out who she was seeing 9 months ago and that should give us a clue to who the father is" Aiden said. "Oh yeah right" Olivia said. Aiden looked through the archives online "She was photographed with Derek Somers in April" Aiden said as he read the article. Aiden searched for him on Penthius. "It's says he lives on Covington Ridge Road. The white pic..." Aiden started to say. The glass on the computer screen cracked and smashed in and sparks flew and smoke started to ascend in the air. Olivia jerked and squeeled "Whoa" she said. Aiden and Olivia both quickly moved out of the way "What the..." Aiden started to say. Chelsea appeared in the room "YOU ARE NOT TO GO TO HIM. DO YOU UNDERSTAND. I DO NOT WANT HIM ANYWHERE NEAR MY BABY" Chelsea yelled furiously. "Do you want to sav..." Aiden started to say but it was too late. Chelsea already disappeared. Aiden looked at Olivia with a confused and now upset look on his face. This ghost was just making matters harder for them now. "Just great now what do we do" Aiden said in a frustrated voice.

Andrea was waiting outside of school. They had a half a day due to Parent Teacher Conferences. Steve came out of the school. "Are you in trouble" she asked as she got in his car. "I get to have detention with the principal tomorrow" Steve said as he got in the car. "Whatever. Ms. Mayhew is so not fair. All she does is pick on you because your the jock of the school and captain of the basketball team" Andrea sighed. "All I know is she hates my guts. She always blames me for something. I did not cheat on that test. I studied" Steve sighed. "I know I helped you study" Andrea said. "You know what lets just get out of here" Steve started the car and started to drive off. "You know we could go to my house and make out. Nobody is home we'll have the whole house to ourselves. My mom or dad won't be home til later tonight" Andrea said. "Ok" Steve said. Andrea smiled and put her hand in his hand while he drove with the other hand. Andrea was finally ready to do it with him, she had been thinking about this for the last few days and she was sure she wanted to give up he virginity to Steve.

Aiden & Olivia both sat in the cafeteria "So what do we do now" Olivia asked. "We're going to visit Derek" Aiden took a orange juice from the hospital fridge "What? Are you serious. You heard what Chelsea said" Olivia took an ice tea. "Yes, I did and frankly I don't give a damn what she said. I'm tired and sore and I just wanna get this ghost crossed over" Aiden took a drink of his orange juice. Aiden really wanted this ghost to cross over. He just wanted his wife back and in his arms. Maybe he should have just let this ghost go but he knew deep down that was not who he was. His mother taught him better. "Aid, aren't you a little worried what this ghost might do. She said we would regret it if we did talk to him" Olivia said. Aiden sighed. Frankly, he didn't care what the ghost said. "I don't care what she said. I really don't" Aiden said. Olivia knew deep down Aiden was hurt because of Megan and she knew he was in pain, she could tell just by his facial expressions. "Ok so all we know is that she doesn't want us to talk to him but we don't know why" Olivia said. Aiden nodded "We need to find out why. I mean she wants us to find someone and we did and she interferes and says she doesn't want the father to know. Why? That is what we need to find out because he is all the family this baby has. According to biography and her file, her parents are dead. Doesn't list any siblings" Aiden put the file on the table. "I'll go talk to him and figure this out" Olivia grabbed her keys and her iced tea. "Your not going by yourself. I'm going with you, maybe I can get a vision" Aiden said. Olivia looked concerned "Are you sure your suppose to leave the hospital" she asked. "No but I want this ghost crossed over. I'll meet you downstairs in ten" Aiden said and left the cafeteria. "Ok" Olivia said and went the other way. Aiden knew he was not suppose to leave the hospital without oking it with his doctor, but he's sure his dad won't mind or will he?

"Dr. Lucas, please report to the testing labs immediately" the woman over the PR system said throughout the hospital. Jim & Melinda were both in the locker room showering together. Melinda sighed "Is it that important" Melinda kept kissing him. Jim kept kissing her "Yeah, but I definitely want to continue this later" Jim pressed his naked body against Melinda's naked body. The closeness made them feel like one. "Me too" Melinda kissed him "Ok go. I'm gonna go home for and rest" Melinda told Jim as he shut the shower off. "Ok" Jim kissed her and they both went to get dressed. Jim wolf whistled at her as he watched her getting dressed. Melinda blushed "Stop" she giggled. "Stop what" Jim said as he put his scrubs back on. "The wolf whistling and constant staring" Melinda blushed again. Jim walked up to her and kissed her passionately "I can't help you. You are still hot as hell" Jim smirked. Melinda blushed even more and kissed him. "Ok now I really got to see what is up" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda kissed him. Jim gave her one last kiss and left the locker room. Melinda gathered her stuff up and left as well. Jim entered the testing labs a few minutes after leaving the locker room "What seems to be the problem" he asked the technician. "The test results you asked for are in" the technician handed Jim the file. "Ok thanks" Jim took the file and left the lab. The file was containing Melinda's blood test, Jim took on her earlier. Jim stood outside of the room and read the blood results. "Oh god" Jim has a worried look on his face. He closed the file and walked down the hall.

Olivia was driving down Covington Ridge Road "This must be it" Aiden pointed to the house. Olivia pulled up to the house and they both got out. "This is in and out" Aiden said as he knocked on the door. Olivia nodded. A guy around his later 20's answered the door "Can I help you" he asked. "Are you Derek Somers" Aiden asked. "Who wants to know" the guy asked. "My name is Aiden and this is Olivia" Aiden pointed to her "And we have some news about Chelsea" Aiden replied. The guy's face immediately changed from normal to sad "Come on in" he said. Aiden nodded and Olivia and him walked in. "Can I offer both of you something? Water? Gatorade? A soda" Derek asked. "Water is fine" Aiden & Olivia both said in unison. They both let out a soft laugh. "Follow me" Derek said. They both followed Derek into the sun room where he got them both a glass of water "Please sit" he said. Aiden and Olivia both sat down at the table. "So what do kind of news do you have about Chelsea" Derek asked as he sat down. "Well uh there is no easy way to break this to you but you have a..." Aiden started to say. Chelsea popped in the room "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE" Chelsea screamed at them. Her angers caused some much friction that both of their glasses with water in it exploded all over the table. Olivia looked at Aiden. "What the hell was that" Derek backed away from the table, looking freaked out and he was now wondering why Aiden or Olivia didn't freak out. "That was Chelsea" Aiden said. Derek chuckled nervously "She's dead" he said. "Ok I am just going to get right to it. Olivia and I see earthbound spirits and Chelsea's spirit is stuck here" Aiden looked at Chelsea. "DO NOT TELL HIM ABOUT MY BABY OR SOMEONE YOU LOVE WILL GET HURT" Chelsea threatned Aiden. "You know what Chelsea, Grow the hell up. You want me to do something to stop your baby from being put in the system well I am" Aiden was upset now. "OH JACKASS NOW HE KNOWS" Chelsea screamed. Derek's face fell flat "WHOA. What baby" Derek asked in a scared and worried. "Just tell him it's a mistake and you meant something else. Please" Chelsea pleaded. "Olivia, I'll be right back, I have to go outside for something" Aiden left and went out the back door.

Aiden went outside "Ok, I want to know everything and I want to know now" Aiden said in a bossy tone to Chelsea. A car door was heard closing from out front. "There's your answer" Chelsea said. Aiden walked over to the gate and looked. A woman was seen getting out of her car and carried two bags of groceries in the house. Aiden looked confused and went back inside. Chelsea disappeared from outside and appeared in the house. "What's going on" Olivia mumbled to Aiden. Aiden gave her his I don't know look. A woman walked in the sun room "Oh hey baby" the woman kissed Derek "I didn't know we had company" she added. "Yes, this is Aiden and Olivia" Derek said. "Hi, nice to meet you" she said. "Aiden, Olivia, this is my wife Ellen" Derek said. Aiden & Olivia exchanged shocking looks. "Likewise" Olivia said and shook Ellen's hand. "So how can we help you" Ellen asked. "Oh they have some information on your sister Chelsea" Derek said. "Now you see why you can't tell him" Chelsea said and disappeared. "Oh god" Olivia mumbled. Aiden sighed "We just came to tell you that some of her remains are being held by the hospital since nobody has came to pick them up" Aiden said. Derek sighed in relief. "I'll stop by later and pick them up. Where do I pick them up at" Ellen asked. "Just come to the front desk and tell them why your there and someone will bring the box down" Aiden said. Aiden knew he couldn't say anything about the baby now, he didn't want to be the blame for tearing this marriage apart by telling this guy he had a baby. "Ok that's great. Thank you so much" Ellen said. "Well we better get going" Aiden and Olivia both shook Ellen and Derek's hand and left. Aiden and Olivia got in the car "That is just twisted" Olivia said. "Now what do we do" Aiden sighed. Olivia started driving away.

Melinda walked in the house "Andrea, you home" Melinda said loud enough so she could hear her upstairs. Andrea and Steve were under the covers kissing. They just done the deed. Andrea pushed Steve away "I thought you said your mom wouldn't be home until later" Steve jumped out of bed and started to put on his clothes. Andrea did the same "That is what she said this morning" Andrea sighed. "Yeah mom, be right down. Just studying" Andrea said loud enough for Melinda to hear her. Andrea kissed Steve "It was great" she said. Steve nodded and kissed her "Yeah it was" he said. Steve grabbed his bag as they both went downstairs. Melinda looked worried when she seen Steve coming down behind Andrea. "Andrea, what did me and your father both tell you about having Steve here when neither of us is home" Melinda said in a stern voice. "I'm sorry, we just got back and Steve wanted to borrow my chemistry because he lost his at basketball practice" Andrea lied to Melinda. She hated lying to her own mother. "Yeah that's true, Ms. Gordon" Steve said and pulled his chemistry book out of his bag. Melinda looked relieved "Ok. Sorry for reacting" Melinda said. "It's understandable" Steve said. "So I'll talk to you later" Andrea blushed and kissed Steve. "Yeah" he said and kissed her back. They shared another kiss. "OK enough" Melinda said. She couldn't stand to see her daughter making out with her boyfriend. Melinda and Jim both thought she was young to have a boyfriend but she was indeed the same age Aiden was when he started dating, so it was only fair to let her date. Andrea walked Steve to the door and watched as he left. "How was school" Melinda asked. "Fine. Got an A on my chem test" Andrea said. "That's good sweetie" Melinda said. "What are you doing home so early" Andrea asked curiously. "I'm not feeling to well" Melinda went to the kitchen and started to make tea. "Did daddy run some tests" she asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah daddy is just waiting on the results" Melinda said. Andrea looked worried about her mother's health. "Mom, go upstairs and rest. I'll bring the tea up to you" Andrea said. "Ok thanks sweetie" Melinda went upstairs as Andrea waited for her tea to get done.

Aiden was back in his hospital room "Now what do we do" Olivia asked. "I don't know" he said. "This is more difficult than I thought it would be" Aiden added. Aiden sat down on his bed. Olivia sat in the chair "Well we have to do something but I don't know what" she said. A nurse walked in the room "Aiden, you have a guest, should I send him in" the nurse asked. "Who is it" Aiden asked. "Derek Somer" the nursed said. "Send him in" Aiden said. The nurse left the room to get Derek "I wonder what he is doing here" Olivia said. "Yeah me too" Aiden said in a suspicious voice. Derek walked in the room holding a box of Chelsea's things. "I thought your wife was coming" Aiden asked. "Well she was but I talked her into letting me come instead" Derek said. "So what do you want" Olivia asked. "Thank you for not dropping the baby bomb on my wife" Derek said. Aiden stood up "Are you crazy. Your married to Ellen and you screwed Chelsea" Aiden said. "It was a publicity thing and Ellen told me to escort her so I did. I never expected to sleep with her but we both got drunk and lost it" Derek said. "Oh so wait, are you saying that baby is a mistake" Aiden's was getting angry. "No, What we did was a mistake" Derek said. "It's the same damn thing. How dare you say that baby is a mistake. You...you don't know how lucky you are to have a baby. There are some people who can't have them and you just go ahead and call that baby a mistake. You got some nerve man" Aiden was letting his personal problems get involved with this problem. "I'm sorry. I..." Derek started to say but Aiden interuppted him "Your lucky I don't go and tell your wife that you screwed her sister and had a child with her. That poor baby is parentless now because of your stupid fiasco and will probably be put in the system because every angle we have looked at is a dead end. That baby has no one left but you and his aunt" Aiden said in anger. Olivia could clearly tell Aiden was upset about the whole subject now, Olivia decided it was time to jump in and do her part. "At least come and see the baby before the hospital puts her in the system, please" Olivia said. "It's a girl" Derek asked in a surprised voice. Olivia nodded "Yeah. Come on I'll take you" Olivia said. Olivia looked back at Aiden "Wanna come" she asked. Aiden shook his head "No, you take him" he said. Olivia and Derek both left the room to go to the maternity ward.

Chelsea appeared in Aiden's room. "What do you want" Aiden asked. He sat on the bed because he was in pain now. "I'm sorry. I just heard everything you said" Chelsea said. "Whatever. Why did you sleep with him? I can't stop this baby from being put in the system now" Aiden looked down. "Actually I have thought of something but it's risky" Chelsea said. Aiden looked up at Chelsea "What is it" he asked. "Hack into the hospital computer and one of my ex boyfriend's name under father, mostly Aaron Sanderson because he's dead and that way no one will ever know that Derek is the real father and my sister and Derek can continue their marriage without any harm done or anything" Chelsea said. Aiden sighed "I guess that could work" Aiden said. "But what, will you cross over if I do this" Aiden asked. "Yeah. I just don't want to be the reason if they break up" Chelsea said. Aiden nodded "Fine, I'll do it" Aiden said. Aiden knew it was a risky move but he had to do it. "Thank you" Chelsea disappeared.

As the day passed, Aiden hacked the hospital system and put the fake father's name in the file and called Ellen to the hospital where a few doctors explained to her that her sister had a baby that she knew nothing about. All she knew was that her sister died, she never knew why though. Ellen walked over to Aiden who was standing in the corner with Olivia watching the scene. "Thank you so much for your help. If it wasn't for you both my beautiful niece would of got placed in the system" Ellen said. Chelsea appeared next to Aiden and Olivia and looked over to see her baby. Chelsea's heart melted "Oh she's so cute, isn't she" Chelsea said. Olivia nodded at Chelsea's comment "Your welcome, this is what Chelsea would of wanted" she said to Ellen. Aiden was just staring at the baby "Do you wanna hold her" Ellen asked Aiden. "Uh...n...sure" Aiden said. Ellen carefully handed over to Aiden. Aiden looked at the baby in his arms. The baby cooed. Aiden's heart broke into pieces just staring at the baby. He was heartbroken that he could not give Megan kids now. Well he still could but the chances are close to none that it will happen. "What's her name" Olivia asked. "We're naming her Samantha Nicole. After her grandmother and her mother" Ellen said. Chelsea's face lit up "My middle name she's using" she said. "Oh that's such a nice way to honor them both" Olivia said. Ellen nodded and smiled "Yeah it is" she said. Chelsea walked over to Aiden who was holding baby Samantha. Chelsea kissed her daughter on the head "Thank you, for everything" she said to Aiden. Aiden looked at her and nodded. Aiden knew she now see's the light since her unfinished business is done. She kissed her daughter's head one last time "I love you so much, I'm sorry you didn't get to know me. I know your aunt will take very good care of you" Chelsea said. Chelsea started to walk toward the light. Aiden and Olivia both watched "Hey Aiden, I wouldn't give up just yet" Chelsea stared at baby Samantha giving Aiden a clue about what she was talking about "Hold out hope. It just might happen" Chelsea smiled at him than walked into the light. Aiden was left wondering what she meant by that. Aiden sighed and handed baby Samantha back over to Ellen. "Thank you both again" Ellen said. Aiden nodded.

Later that night, everyone went home to resume their lives. Ellen and Derek went home happily but with a dark secret buried right underneath their nose. Aiden was sitting in his room when he head a tap on the door. Aiden looked up and seen Megan standing in the door "Hi" Aiden said. "Hi" Megan said. Megan came in "How you feeling" Megan asked. "Sore" Aiden replied. Megan walked over and sat on his bed "I'm sorry about earlier, I over reacted" Megan said. "No you didn't. I should be more careful when it comes to ghost and your right I should of sat this one out but I didn't" Aiden said. Megan kissed him. They shared a long hot passionate kiss. "Well I did save a baby from being put in the system" Aiden said. "Tell me all about it" Megan snuggled under her husband's arm. Aiden wrapped his arm around her and let out a laugh "It's a very long and twisted story" he said. Megan kissed him "I got all night. I'm not going anywhere" she said. Aiden smiled and kissed her back. Everything was good between the two love birds again. Aiden began telling her the twisted story but he still wondered about what Chelsea told him.

Melinda was sitting on the couch reading her latest book she bought a few days ago. The fireplace was lit. Andrea was out with some friends. Alex was upstairs working on homework or so she thought or he was probably playing the Wii. Ashley was asleep. Melinda heard the door open "Hey baby" Melinda got up and kissed her husband. "Hey babe" Jim kissed her back. Jim hung up his coat "We need to talk" Jim said in a serious voice. "Why? What's wrong" Melinda asked. "I got your test results" Jim replied. "Oh. And" Melinda said. "I think you should sit down for this" his voice was really serious. "Jim, just tell me what it is. Your scaring me" she said. Jim took her hands "Mel, we're gonna have another baby" Jim said. Melinda's face dropped "HUH" she said in a shocked voice. They both stood there just staring at each other with shocked looks on their face with the news Jim just delivered.

**Author's Note: **There will be a new Episode posted every Friday.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	8. 107 Dead Desires

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, been very busy with school but it's now out for the summer so there will be alot of updates.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**1.07 "Dead Desires"**

Aiden sat in the hospital bed, Megan was at his bed side "Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll be fine" Aiden said. "No I'm not leaving you" Megan said. The door opened and Jim walked in "How you feeling" Jim asked his son. "Sore" Aiden said "So are you here for visiting or as my doctor" Aiden asked his dad. "As your doctor" Jim said. Jim sat in the chair next to Aiden's bed. Jim sighed "You know the stitched you have on your stomach" Jim said to Aiden "Yeah, you won't tell me what they are there for" Aiden said "So what are they there for" Aiden asked Jim. Jim looked at Megan and Megan looked at Jim "Ok what is going on" Aiden said. "Aiden, we had to remove one of your testicles. It was shattered from the injuries" Jim said. "Oh ok, but everything else is ok though right" Aiden said. "Physically yes. But because of that type of the injury you can't have any kids. You can't get a girl pregnant" Jim said. "Oh" Aiden said, he looked at Megan and reached for her hand. Jim could tell they wanted to bed alone "I'll leave you two alone" Jim said and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry" Aiden said, he looked sad "We could of tried for kids but stupid me wasn't ready and now we can't ever have them" Aiden said. Megan got on the bed with him "Hey this is not your fault and baby please don't blame yourself for this" Megan said. "Can I be alone" Aiden asked her. "Yeah sure" Megan said, she got up and left the room. Aiden laid down, a tear fell down his face.

Jim was sitting in his office when Melinda walked in "Hey how you feeling" Jim got up and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "I feel like crap" Melinda said. Jim looked worried "Mel, maybe I should run some blood tests just to be on the safe side" Jim said. "Jim, it's probably just the flu" Melinda said. They both sat on the couch "Mel, come on. Just let me run some tests and we'll take it from there" Jim said. "Jim, baby, you know how much I hate needles" Melinda said. "I know but I hate seeing you like this" Jim said. "I'll be fine. Did you break the news to Aiden yet" Melinda asked. Jim looked down at the ground, Melinda knew exactly what that meant "How did he take it" Melinda asked. "I don't know I could tell they both wanted to be alone so I left" Jim said. "Hey look at me" Melinda said, she pulled up his head. Jim looked at her "Our boy is strong. He's going to be fine" Melinda said. Jim got up off the couch "Mel, you should of seen his face when I told him that. It was like..." Jim started to say, Melinda interrupted him and got up off the couch and walked over to him "I know baby" Melinda said. Melinda wrapped her arms around him; Jim did the same to her. "They found his body. It's in the morgue" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said. "That bastard is lucky he is dead because if he wasn't I would kill him. How could he do this to him" Jim said in angry voice. "Because he's a sick person" Melinda said. Jim sat down in his chair at his desk "Just calm down, he's dead now and Aiden is going to be fine" Melinda started to rub his really tense shoulders. "Loosen up hon." Melinda said. Jim relaxed in his chair as Melinda continued to massage his shoulders.

Aiden sat up in bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants that Megan got from home and put them on. He got up out of his bed "OW" he groaned in pain, he was still in a great deal of pain but Jim has been sedating him to numb the pain, but it seemed to wearing off. Aiden walked out of the room and walked the other way before Megan could see him. Megan quickly seen him going around the corner in the hospital and went after him "Aiden, where are you going? You need to be in bed babe" Megan out her arm around his arm. "I'm just going for a walk. Want to come"? Aiden asked. Megan nodded "Are you ok" she asked as they got on the elevator "I'm in pain but I'll live" Aiden pushed one of the buttons on the elevator to go up to the top floor. "Maybe we should get dad and have him give you another sedative for the pain" Megan said. "Later, right now I am fine. Don't worry" Aiden kissed her. Megan kissed him back "Ok". The elevator doors opened and they walked out. Megan seen what way they were going "Aiden, are you sure about this" Megan asked. They both walked over to the maternity ward and looked in the window. "Yeah" Aiden looked in the window. "Baby please don't do this to yourself. We can always adopt" Megan said. "It's not the same and you know it. Plus you have always wanted your own kid, not somebody else's" Aiden said. "Yes, I have but I don't care if we don't have one together. Whatever child we adopt I will love him or her just like he/she was my own" Megan said. "So when do we get the papers" Aiden asked. Megan sighed "I'm not divorcing you just because you can't have any babies with me. I love you and that is one thing that will never change" Megan hugged him. "I love you too" Aiden wrapped his arms around her. A nurse is seen carrying a new born baby into the maternity ward and a bunch of paparazzi's storm into the hospital in the hall by the maternity ward and flashes start going off as they are snapping pictures of the baby that was just brought in the maternity ward. "What the hell" Megan said as she and Aiden both moved away from the paparazzi and cameras. Aiden looked inside again and seen a ghost standing by the baby that was just brought in, the ghost was dressed in a hospital gown and blood was all over the gown and the ghost looked vaguely familar to Aiden, like he had seen her somewhere before. The ghost looked up and seen Aiden staring at her. The ghost disappeared and appeared next to Aiden "You can see me" the ghost asked. Aiden nodded trying not to make a scene since there were cameras. The nurses in the maternity ward closed the curtains on the windows so the paparazzi couldn't snap any pictures. The paparazzi went wild. "You cannot let them give away my baby. You can't you need to stop them" the ghost said. "How am I supposed to stop them" Aiden mumbled to her. Megan looked at him "Just do it or else" the ghost said and disappeared. "Let me guess" Megan gave him a look implying that she was saying it was a ghost. "Yep" Aiden responded. Aiden opened the door to the maternity ward and seen that the ghost was not there anymore and closed the door back up.

MAIN CREDITS

Back in Jim's office, Melinda was sitting on his lap and they were both making out. "Your door is locked right" Melinda asked as she kissed him. "Yes" Jim kept kissing her. Melinda pulled off his scrub shirt. Jim put his hands up her shirt and unbuttoned her bra and pulled them off. He started to kiss her down her body when his office phone started to ring. They both sighed and stopped kissing "Do you have to get it" Melinda asked desperately. "Yes" Jim kissed her one last time and picked up the phone. "Dr. Lucas, there is a debacle down at the maternity ward, there are a bunch of paparazzi in the hall trying to snap pictures of this baby" the nurse said over the phone. "I'll be down there in a minute" Jim said and hung up the phone. "We better go" Jim said. Melinda sighed and put on her bra and shirt. Jim put on his scrub shirt. "What's going on" Melinda asked Jim. "Well there a top celebrity who recently just gave birth and she died from a complication and now it's all over the news that she had her baby and paparazzi's want pictures of that baby" Jim said. "Oh that is sad. Who's the top secret celebrity" Melinda asked. "Chelsea Strom" Jim said. "What? OH MY GOD, I LOVE THAT SONG BY HER" Melinda started to sing "Crazy In Love" which was sung my Chelsea. Jim laughed "Ok come on lets go" Jim said. They went down to the maternity ward and seen the hall filled with the paparazzi and then they seen Aiden & Megan standing there by the side just watching them "How did you find it was Chelsea Stroms baby" Jim asked because he never told Aiden or Megan. "So that's why she looked so familar to me" Aiden said. Megan gasped "Chelsea Strom? OH my god I love that song" Megan bursted out singing "Crazy In Love" and so did Melinda. Jim and Aiden just stared at them. Jim shook his head and laughed and walked up to the front of all the paparazzi. "OK LISTEN UP. YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE TO GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE AND PRESS CHARGES AGAINST YOU & THE COMPANY YOU WORK FOR" Jim yelled at them. The hall started to empty as security guards led them to the back exit. Jim sighed "You guys really need to keep an eye out at those entrances and exits" Jim said to the security guards. The security guards nodded and walked the other way. Jim walked over to Melinda, Aiden & Megan "How you feeling" Jim asked Aiden. "Sore" Aiden lied. "Don't lie to me" Jim said. "Ok my side hurts like hell but I'm fine" Aiden said. Jim and Aiden started walking down the hall as they talked and Megan & Melinda followed shortly behind them "See that's the thing about Jim & Aiden. Jim can see right through Aiden when something is bothering him" Melinda said. "I try to too but Aiden can be very convincing" Megan said. "Yep, that's Aiden. Aiden isn't really one to tell what he is feeling" Melinda said. "Oh but he poured what he was feeling in the elevator earlier" Megan said. "What did he say" Melinda asked. "When do the papers come" Megan said. Melinda stared at her "You mean divorce papers" Melinda asked. Megan nodded. "It's normal for something that has happened to him. Right now he's vulnerable all you can do is be there for him just like the rest of us" Melinda said. "I know but I know I bugged him about kids alot and we still are so young and now he feels guilty he can't give them to me" Megan said. "There are alot of things you can try. Don't think like that just yet" Melinda said. Melinda put her arm around her.

Jim & Aiden walked back into Aiden's room "I'll be right back with the sedative" Jim said. Jim left the room. Aiden sighed and sat on the bed. Jim came back with a needle in his hand "Ok" Jim said. Aiden put his arm out and let Jim inject him with the sedative "Can I like get a phone or at least get my cell phone. I have to make a phone call" Aiden said. "Oh yeah. To who" Jim asked curiously. "A friend" Aiden responded and sat up in the bed. "Which one" Jim was really curious. "Jake" Aiden lied. "You are not a good liar bud. Chelsea's ghost came to you didn't she" Jim said. "Yes ok, yes her ghost came to me" Aiden said. "What did she say" Jim sat on his bed. "She said you can't let them give away my baby. You need to stop them or else" Aiden said. "Or else what" Jim looked puzzled. "I don't know and I really don't want to find out so just get me a phone and I'm going to have Olivia do the investigating" Aiden said. "Here" Jim gave Aiden his cell phone "I have to go but when the pain starts up again page me. Ok?" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. Jim left the room. Aiden called Olivia "Hello" Olivia said on the other line. "Hey. What's up" Aiden said. "Aiden. Hey, nothing much I'm just at the store in the square. How you feeling" Olivia asked. "Sore as hell but we got other problems" Aiden rubbed his side because of the wound that hurt. "We do" Olivia asked. "Do you still want to learn" Aiden asked. "We have a ghost don't we" Olivia asked. "Yep. Chelsea Strom wants us to stop the hospital from giving away her baby" Aiden said. "Did...did you just say Chelsea Strom" Olivia asked and squealed. "Yes. Please don't burst out singing "Crazy In Love" please" Aiden pleaded. "Oh your no fun" Olivia said. "I know but I'm hurt" Aiden said. "I'll be there soon" Olivia said. "Ok see you then" Aiden said and hung up.

Megan walked in the room "Who were you talking to" she asked curiously. "Oh uh, voicemail" Aiden said. "Your going to help that ghost aren't you" she seemed annoyed now. "I can't just ignore this ghost" Aiden said. "You know I figured with all that happened to you. You would let someone else do the ghost busting for a while but obviously I was wrong. Your leading yourself right into harm's way and you don't give a damn" Megan said. Aiden sighed "Megan, calm down" Aiden said. Megan sighed "Look, just get some rest. Let Olivia deal with this ghost" Megan said. "I can't. She's not ready to do this on her own yet" Aiden said. Megan sighed in frustration "You know what fine. Your on your own. I'm going home" Megan grabbed her things. "Hey girl, whats up" Olivia said as she entered the room, Megan was leaving "Hi. Bye" Megan said and left the room. Olivia gave Aiden a strange look "What is that all about" Olivia asked as she sat down in the chair. "Don't ask" Aiden said. He seemed a little worried now about his marriage. Olivia had a concerned look on her face "You going to be ok" Olivia asked. "I will when I get this ghost crossed over" Aiden said. "Ok. Lets do this then" Olivia said.

Jim walked in his office, he could hear someone was in the bathroom. Jim knocked on the door and went in and seen Melinda on the floor over the toilet. Jim got on his knees and held her hair "Baby I'm running tests. I'm tired of seeing you sick all the time" Jim rubbed her back. "Ugh fine" Melinda wiped her mouth. "Ok" Jim said as she vomitted again. Jim helped her clean up after she was done. "I'm going to go home and rest before the kids get out of school" Melinda left the room before Jim could run tests on her. Jim went after her and grabbed her playfully "I don't think so" Jim kissed her neck. Melinda let out a light moan as he kissed her weak spot on her neck "Your going to take a blood test" Jim said. "Do I get a treat doctor" Melinda said seductively. Jim smirked "Only if your a good patient Ms. Gordon" Jim said. Melinda giggled and kissed him.

Aiden & Olivia stood in the record room. "Where the hell is her file at" Olivia said as she looked through files. "I don't know" Aiden was looking at the files on the computer. "What are we suppose to do if we can't find some information on her" Olivia asked as she sat down next to Aiden. "That's what the internet is for. All we need to do if find out who she was seeing 9 months ago and that should give us a clue to who the father is" Aiden said. "Oh yeah right" Olivia said. Aiden looked through the archives online "She was photographed with Derek Somers in April" Aiden said as he read the article. Aiden searched for him on Penthius. "It's says he lives on Covington Ridge Road. The white pic..." Aiden started to say. The glass on the computer screen cracked and smashed in and sparks flew and smoke started to ascend in the air. Olivia jerked and squeeled "Whoa" she said. Aiden and Olivia both quickly moved out of the way "What the..." Aiden started to say. Chelsea appeared in the room "YOU ARE NOT TO GO TO HIM. DO YOU UNDERSTAND. I DO NOT WANT HIM ANYWHERE NEAR MY BABY" Chelsea yelled furiously. "Do you want to sav..." Aiden started to say but it was too late. Chelsea already disappeared. Aiden looked at Olivia with a confused and now upset look on his face. This ghost was just making matters harder for them now. "Just great now what do we do" Aiden said in a frustrated voice.

Andrea was waiting outside of school. They had a half a day due to Parent Teacher Conferences. Steve came out of the school. "Are you in trouble" she asked as she got in his car. "I get to have detention with the principal tomorrow" Steve said as he got in the car. "Whatever. Ms. Mayhew is so not fair. All she does is pick on you because your the jock of the school and captain of the basketball team" Andrea sighed. "All I know is she hates my guts. She always blames me for something. I did not cheat on that test. I studied" Steve sighed. "I know I helped you study" Andrea said. "You know what lets just get out of here" Steve started the car and started to drive off. "You know we could go to my house and make out. Nobody is home we'll have the whole house to ourselves. My mom or dad won't be home til later tonight" Andrea said. "Ok" Steve said. Andrea smiled and put her hand in his hand while he drove with the other hand. Andrea was finally ready to do it with him, she had been thinking about this for the last few days and she was sure she wanted to give up he virginity to Steve.

Aiden & Olivia both sat in the cafeteria "So what do we do now" Olivia asked. "We're going to visit Derek" Aiden took a orange juice from the hospital fridge "What? Are you serious. You heard what Chelsea said" Olivia took an ice tea. "Yes, I did and frankly I don't give a damn what she said. I'm tired and sore and I just wanna get this ghost crossed over" Aiden took a drink of his orange juice. Aiden really wanted this ghost to cross over. He just wanted his wife back and in his arms. Maybe he should have just let this ghost go but he knew deep down that was not who he was. His mother taught him better. "Aid, aren't you a little worried what this ghost might do. She said we would regret it if we did talk to him" Olivia said. Aiden sighed. Frankly, he didn't care what the ghost said. "I don't care what she said. I really don't" Aiden said. Olivia knew deep down Aiden was hurt because of Megan and she knew he was in pain, she could tell just by his facial expressions. "Ok so all we know is that she doesn't want us to talk to him but we don't know why" Olivia said. Aiden nodded "We need to find out why. I mean she wants us to find someone and we did and she interferes and says she doesn't want the father to know. Why? That is what we need to find out because he is all the family this baby has. According to biography and her file, her parents are dead. Doesn't list any siblings" Aiden put the file on the table. "I'll go talk to him and figure this out" Olivia grabbed her keys and her iced tea. "Your not going by yourself. I'm going with you, maybe I can get a vision" Aiden said. Olivia looked concerned "Are you sure your suppose to leave the hospital" she asked. "No but I want this ghost crossed over. I'll meet you downstairs in ten" Aiden said and left the cafeteria. "Ok" Olivia said and went the other way. Aiden knew he was not suppose to leave the hospital without oking it with his doctor, but he's sure his dad won't mind or will he?

"Dr. Lucas, please report to the testing labs immediately" the woman over the PR system said throughout the hospital. Jim & Melinda were both in the locker room showering together. Melinda sighed "Is it that important" Melinda kept kissing him. Jim kept kissing her "Yeah, but I definitely want to continue this later" Jim pressed his naked body against Melinda's naked body. The closeness made them feel like one. "Me too" Melinda kissed him "Ok go. I'm gonna go home for and rest" Melinda told Jim as he shut the shower off. "Ok" Jim kissed her and they both went to get dressed. Jim wolf whistled at her as he watched her getting dressed. Melinda blushed "Stop" she giggled. "Stop what" Jim said as he put his scrubs back on. "The wolf whistling and constant staring" Melinda blushed again. Jim walked up to her and kissed her passionately "I can't help you. You are still hot as hell" Jim smirked. Melinda blushed even more and kissed him. "Ok now I really got to see what is up" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda kissed him. Jim gave her one last kiss and left the locker room. Melinda gathered her stuff up and left as well. Jim entered the testing labs a few minutes after leaving the locker room "What seems to be the problem" he asked the technician. "The test results you asked for are in" the technician handed Jim the file. "Ok thanks" Jim took the file and left the lab. The file was containing Melinda's blood test, Jim took on her earlier. Jim stood outside of the room and read the blood results. "Oh god" Jim has a worried look on his face. He closed the file and walked down the hall.

Olivia was driving down Covington Ridge Road "This must be it" Aiden pointed to the house. Olivia pulled up to the house and they both got out. "This is in and out" Aiden said as he knocked on the door. Olivia nodded. A guy around his later 20's answered the door "Can I help you" he asked. "Are you Derek Somers" Aiden asked. "Who wants to know" the guy asked. "My name is Aiden and this is Olivia" Aiden pointed to her "And we have some news about Chelsea" Aiden replied. The guy's face immediately changed from normal to sad "Come on in" he said. Aiden nodded and Olivia and him walked in. "Can I offer both of you something? Water? Gatorade? A soda" Derek asked. "Water is fine" Aiden & Olivia both said in unison. They both let out a soft laugh. "Follow me" Derek said. They both followed Derek into the sun room where he got them both a glass of water "Please sit" he said. Aiden and Olivia both sat down at the table. "So what do kind of news do you have about Chelsea" Derek asked as he sat down. "Well uh there is no easy way to break this to you but you have a..." Aiden started to say. Chelsea popped in the room "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE" Chelsea screamed at them. Her angers caused some much friction that both of their glasses with water in it exploded all over the table. Olivia looked at Aiden. "What the hell was that" Derek backed away from the table, looking freaked out and he was now wondering why Aiden or Olivia didn't freak out. "That was Chelsea" Aiden said. Derek chuckled nervously "She's dead" he said. "Ok I am just going to get right to it. Olivia and I see earthbound spirits and Chelsea's spirit is stuck here" Aiden looked at Chelsea. "DO NOT TELL HIM ABOUT MY BABY OR SOMEONE YOU LOVE WILL GET HURT" Chelsea threatned Aiden. "You know what Chelsea, Grow the hell up. You want me to do something to stop your baby from being put in the system well I am" Aiden was upset now. "OH JACKASS NOW HE KNOWS" Chelsea screamed. Derek's face fell flat "WHOA. What baby" Derek asked in a scared and worried. "Just tell him it's a mistake and you meant something else. Please" Chelsea pleaded. "Olivia, I'll be right back, I have to go outside for something" Aiden left and went out the back door.

Aiden went outside "Ok, I want to know everything and I want to know now" Aiden said in a bossy tone to Chelsea. A car door was heard closing from out front. "There's your answer" Chelsea said. Aiden walked over to the gate and looked. A woman was seen getting out of her car and carried two bags of groceries in the house. Aiden looked confused and went back inside. Chelsea disappeared from outside and appeared in the house. "What's going on" Olivia mumbled to Aiden. Aiden gave her his I don't know look. A woman walked in the sun room "Oh hey baby" the woman kissed Derek "I didn't know we had company" she added. "Yes, this is Aiden and Olivia" Derek said. "Hi, nice to meet you" she said. "Aiden, Olivia, this is my wife Ellen" Derek said. Aiden & Olivia exchanged shocking looks. "Likewise" Olivia said and shook Ellen's hand. "So how can we help you" Ellen asked. "Oh they have some information on your sister Chelsea" Derek said. "Now you see why you can't tell him" Chelsea said and disappeared. "Oh god" Olivia mumbled. Aiden sighed "We just came to tell you that some of her remains are being held by the hospital since nobody has came to pick them up" Aiden said. Derek sighed in relief. "I'll stop by later and pick them up. Where do I pick them up at" Ellen asked. "Just come to the front desk and tell them why your there and someone will bring the box down" Aiden said. Aiden knew he couldn't say anything about the baby now, he didn't want to be the blame for tearing this marriage apart by telling this guy he had a baby. "Ok that's great. Thank you so much" Ellen said. "Well we better get going" Aiden and Olivia both shook Ellen and Derek's hand and left. Aiden and Olivia got in the car "That is just twisted" Olivia said. "Now what do we do" Aiden sighed. Olivia started driving away.

Melinda walked in the house "Andrea, you home" Melinda said loud enough so she could hear her upstairs. Andrea and Steve were under the covers kissing. They just done the deed. Andrea pushed Steve away "I thought you said your mom wouldn't be home until later" Steve jumped out of bed and started to put on his clothes. Andrea did the same "That is what she said this morning" Andrea sighed. "Yeah mom, be right down. Just studying" Andrea said loud enough for Melinda to hear her. Andrea kissed Steve "It was great" she said. Steve nodded and kissed her "Yeah it was" he said. Steve grabbed his bag as they both went downstairs. Melinda looked worried when she seen Steve coming down behind Andrea. "Andrea, what did me and your father both tell you about having Steve here when neither of us is home" Melinda said in a stern voice. "I'm sorry, we just got back and Steve wanted to borrow my chemistry because he lost his at basketball practice" Andrea lied to Melinda. She hated lying to her own mother. "Yeah that's true, Ms. Gordon" Steve said and pulled his chemistry book out of his bag. Melinda looked relieved "Ok. Sorry for reacting" Melinda said. "It's understandable" Steve said. "So I'll talk to you later" Andrea blushed and kissed Steve. "Yeah" he said and kissed her back. They shared another kiss. "OK enough" Melinda said. She couldn't stand to see her daughter making out with her boyfriend. Melinda and Jim both thought she was young to have a boyfriend but she was indeed the same age Aiden was when he started dating, so it was only fair to let her date. Andrea walked Steve to the door and watched as he left. "How was school" Melinda asked. "Fine. Got an A on my chem test" Andrea said. "That's good sweetie" Melinda said. "What are you doing home so early" Andrea asked curiously. "I'm not feeling to well" Melinda went to the kitchen and started to make tea. "Did daddy run some tests" she asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah daddy is just waiting on the results" Melinda said. Andrea looked worried about her mother's health. "Mom, go upstairs and rest. I'll bring the tea up to you" Andrea said. "Ok thanks sweetie" Melinda went upstairs as Andrea waited for her tea to get done.

Aiden was back in his hospital room "Now what do we do" Olivia asked. "I don't know" he said. "This is more difficult than I thought it would be" Aiden added. Aiden sat down on his bed. Olivia sat in the chair "Well we have to do something but I don't know what" she said. A nurse walked in the room "Aiden, you have a guest, should I send him in" the nurse asked. "Who is it" Aiden asked. "Derek Somer" the nursed said. "Send him in" Aiden said. The nurse left the room to get Derek "I wonder what he is doing here" Olivia said. "Yeah me too" Aiden said in a suspicious voice. Derek walked in the room holding a box of Chelsea's things. "I thought your wife was coming" Aiden asked. "Well she was but I talked her into letting me come instead" Derek said. "So what do you want" Olivia asked. "Thank you for not dropping the baby bomb on my wife" Derek said. Aiden stood up "Are you crazy. Your married to Ellen and you screwed Chelsea" Aiden said. "It was a publicity thing and Ellen told me to escort her so I did. I never expected to sleep with her but we both got drunk and lost it" Derek said. "Oh so wait, are you saying that baby is a mistake" Aiden's was getting angry. "No, What we did was a mistake" Derek said. "It's the same damn thing. How dare you say that baby is a mistake. You...you don't know how lucky you are to have a baby. There are some people who can't have them and you just go ahead and call that baby a mistake. You got some nerve man" Aiden was letting his personal problems get involved with this problem. "I'm sorry. I..." Derek started to say but Aiden interuppted him "Your lucky I don't go and tell your wife that you screwed her sister and had a child with her. That poor baby is parentless now because of your stupid fiasco and will probably be put in the system because every angle we have looked at is a dead end. That baby has no one left but you and his aunt" Aiden said in anger. Olivia could clearly tell Aiden was upset about the whole subject now, Olivia decided it was time to jump in and do her part. "At least come and see the baby before the hospital puts her in the system, please" Olivia said. "It's a girl" Derek asked in a surprised voice. Olivia nodded "Yeah. Come on I'll take you" Olivia said. Olivia looked back at Aiden "Wanna come" she asked. Aiden shook his head "No, you take him" he said. Olivia and Derek both left the room to go to the maternity ward.

Chelsea appeared in Aiden's room. "What do you want" Aiden asked. He sat on the bed because he was in pain now. "I'm sorry. I just heard everything you said" Chelsea said. "Whatever. Why did you sleep with him? I can't stop this baby from being put in the system now" Aiden looked down. "Actually I have thought of something but it's risky" Chelsea said. Aiden looked up at Chelsea "What is it" he asked. "Hack into the hospital computer and one of my ex boyfriend's name under father, mostly Aaron Sanderson because he's dead and that way no one will ever know that Derek is the real father and my sister and Derek can continue their marriage without any harm done or anything" Chelsea said. Aiden sighed "I guess that could work" Aiden said. "But what, will you cross over if I do this" Aiden asked. "Yeah. I just don't want to be the reason if they break up" Chelsea said. Aiden nodded "Fine, I'll do it" Aiden said. Aiden knew it was a risky move but he had to do it. "Thank you" Chelsea disappeared.

As the day passed, Aiden hacked the hospital system and put the fake father's name in the file and called Ellen to the hospital where a few doctors explained to her that her sister had a baby that she knew nothing about. All she knew was that her sister died, she never knew why though. Ellen walked over to Aiden who was standing in the corner with Olivia watching the scene. "Thank you so much for your help. If it wasn't for you both my beautiful niece would of got placed in the system" Ellen said. Chelsea appeared next to Aiden and Olivia and looked over to see her baby. Chelsea's heart melted "Oh she's so cute, isn't she" Chelsea said. Olivia nodded at Chelsea's comment "Your welcome, this is what Chelsea would of wanted" she said to Ellen. Aiden was just staring at the baby "Do you wanna hold her" Ellen asked Aiden. "Uh...n...sure" Aiden said. Ellen carefully handed over to Aiden. Aiden looked at the baby in his arms. The baby cooed. Aiden's heart broke into pieces just staring at the baby. He was heartbroken that he could not give Megan kids now. Well he still could but the chances are close to none that it will happen. "What's her name" Olivia asked. "We're naming her Samantha Nicole. After her grandmother and her mother" Ellen said. Chelsea's face lit up "My middle name she's using" she said. "Oh that's such a nice way to honor them both" Olivia said. Ellen nodded and smiled "Yeah it is" she said. Chelsea walked over to Aiden who was holding baby Samantha. Chelsea kissed her daughter on the head "Thank you, for everything" she said to Aiden. Aiden looked at her and nodded. Aiden knew she now see's the light since her unfinished business is done. She kissed her daughter's head one last time "I love you so much, I'm sorry you didn't get to know me. I know your aunt will take very good care of you" Chelsea said. Chelsea started to walk toward the light. Aiden and Olivia both watched "Hey Aiden, I wouldn't give up just yet" Chelsea stared at baby Samantha giving Aiden a clue about what she was talking about "Hold out hope. It just might happen" Chelsea smiled at him than walked into the light. Aiden was left wondering what she meant by that. Aiden sighed and handed baby Samantha back over to Ellen. "Thank you both again" Ellen said. Aiden nodded.

Later that night, everyone went home to resume their lives. Ellen and Derek went home happily but with a dark secret buried right underneath their nose. Aiden was sitting in his room when he head a tap on the door. Aiden looked up and seen Megan standing in the door "Hi" Aiden said. "Hi" Megan said. Megan came in "How you feeling" Megan asked. "Sore" Aiden replied. Megan walked over and sat on his bed "I'm sorry about earlier, I over reacted" Megan said. "No you didn't. I should be more careful when it comes to ghost and your right I should of sat this one out but I didn't" Aiden said. Megan kissed him. They shared a long hot passionate kiss. "Well I did save a baby from being put in the system" Aiden said. "Tell me all about it" Megan snuggled under her husband's arm. Aiden wrapped his arm around her and let out a laugh "It's a very long and twisted story" he said. Megan kissed him "I got all night. I'm not going anywhere" she said. Aiden smiled and kissed her back. Everything was good between the two love birds again. Aiden began telling her the twisted story but he still wondered about what Chelsea told him.

Melinda was sitting on the couch reading her latest book she bought a few days ago. The fireplace was lit. Andrea was out with some friends. Alex was upstairs working on homework or so she thought or he was probably playing the Wii. Ashley was asleep. Melinda heard the door open "Hey baby" Melinda got up and kissed her husband. "Hey babe" Jim kissed her back. Jim hung up his coat "We need to talk" Jim said in a serious voice. "Why? What's wrong" Melinda asked. "I got your test results" Jim replied. "Oh. And" Melinda said. "I think you should sit down for this" his voice was really serious. "Jim, just tell me what it is. Your scaring me" she said. Jim took her hands "Mel, we're gonna have another baby" Jim said. Melinda's face dropped "HUH" she said in a shocked voice. They both stood there just staring at each other with shocked looks on their face with the news Jim just delivered.

**Author's Note: **There will be a new Episode posted every Friday.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	9. Author's Note

Hey fans what's up?

Just wanted to tell you I am hard at work on the upcoming chapters.

I will post the next chapter when I get more reviews. :)s


End file.
